An assassin's second blade can be difficult to wield
by StBuckley97
Summary: Shinko Yunmi is the newest edition to 3E and as the daughter of the head of the SAO you would think she would be perfect, except she has come straight from prison and now she is frightened to use her abilities. Follow Shinko as she discovers her true identity and whether or not she can lead class 3E to victory or demise. Rated T just in case due to some scenes also Karma X OC. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom Fanfiction**

 **A/N: So I love this anime and I decided to make an OC and here she is: Shinko Yunmi. Her backstory will be revealed throughout this story and I hope that you can all enjoy this story. This fanfiction starts from after Karma enters the class but before Irina Jelavic enters the class.**

 **Chapter 1 – The new girl is dangerous – Enter Shinko!**

(Nagisa's POV)

"Who's that?" I glanced out of the window to see a girl with lilac coloured hair and two men in black pointing guns to her back. I frowned, is that Shinko? I shook my head and Karma laughed and said "Well look who they have sent to us, Nagi are you seeing this?" I nodded and said "If they have recruited her then Koro-sensei is screwed." Karma laughed and said "And to think, I was going to have fun this year." Kaede came close and whispered "Who is she?" I glanced at the girl advance and said "Shinko Yunmi, 1st grade's brightest and top scorer until that day." Kaede gave a puzzled look but before I could respond the door opened and Shinko walked in with cuffs on and guns to her head and she smiled a little and said "So this is E class? Oh well." I looked down and then Karasuma began "Class, Koro-sensei…this is your newest classmate straight from prison. Shinko would you like to introduce yourself?" Shinko bowed and said "My name is Shinko Yunmi and I am glad to be here." I gulped and she stood straight again and then turned to Koro-sensei and bowed and said "It will be a pleasure."

Then the two men escorting her undid the cuffs and readied their weapons to shoot her but she rotated her wrists a little and smiled and went and sat next to Karma at the back. I glanced back at her and the gunmen left and Karasuma left and the room was once again quiet while Koro-sensei explained algebra. I glanced down at the paper and began to write the method when a chuckle was heard and I turned to find Shinko slouching and she began emptying the gun she was given and said "Can these really kill you Koro-sensei?" I glanced at Koro-sensei and he turned and said "Yes, but harmless to humans so don't try and kill anyone else but me…understood?" she rolled her eyes and said "So you have read my file then?" Koro-sensei nodded and said "I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't know about new students." She closed her eyes and muttered "Well, I will have to rely on other things then." Koro-sensei looked away and I could tell he was thinking something. Could he help Shinko? He had with the rest of us…but is she too far gone for his help?

(Shinko's POV)

I glanced down at the bullets and sighed, so I couldn't kill myself or others but only him? Fine but what after I did this? Back to prison? No…I would never go back there. I glanced over at Karma and sighed, once my friend but who knows…maybe he won't hate me. Everyone else didn't know me…yet. I looked out of the window to see the two armed men who escorted me here outside the classroom and I groaned and shouted towards one of them "I'm sure I don't need you here all the time!" One turned and pointed his gun and shouted "Quieten down Yunmi! You know we cannot leave you." I rolled my eyes and muttered "It's not like these weapons would be harmful to students." Karma laughed and said "Strict much." I nodded and Koro-sensei looked and me and I looked down and apologised saying "I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed that they cannot trust me." Koro came over to my desk and said "They will…in time sweetie." I sighed and said "Trust isn't easy to gain, believe me."

Koro-sensei began to tussle my hair and said "I trust you, to kill me." I sighed and removed his tentacle before writing the problem and solving it slowly. I felt a tear leave my eye and I sighed and wiped my eyes before continuing with the problem and trying to find the answer. I may have been in E class but my grades weren't the reason I was placed there. I finished the problems on the board and sat back while watching the others work. I glanced at Nagisa and I sighed…he was once a very close friend of mine.

(Nagisa's POV)

I finished the problem and turned to find Shinko looking at me and in blind panic I turned back around, I could feel my heart thumping and I could feel her fright. Maybe I was too quick to react, but who wouldn't if they knew what she had done. Then the bell rung and Koro-sensei smiled and said "I'm going to India for some lunch, see you kids in a while." I glanced as he left at Mach 20 speed and I shook my head. "Nagi why do you look pale?" I turned to Kayano and said "It's nothing, I promise." Kayano sat on my desk and said "So what do you make of Shinko then? Do you think she can kill Koro-sensei?" I sighed and said "I don't honestly know, I-"but before I could finish Karma butted in saying "Surely you haven't forgotten Shin?" I glanced up at him and then back to Shinko who was sat quietly in the corner of the room with no one around her. Kayano frowned and said "Do you two know her?" Karma smiled and said "She was in Nagi and my 1st grade class, it was an entertaining year." I went wide eyed and said "You call what happened last year entertaining?" Then the whole room went quiet and I covered my mouth and turned to Shinko who was now stood up and I gulped.

She glanced around the room as students started muttering about my statement and she shook her head and ran from the classroom and past her guards. I glanced at Karma who shook his head and said "Way to go Nagi, now she might just kill you." I looked down and burst out of the classroom after her. I hadn't meant for it to be so loud but now I had put my foot into it. I heard gunfire and ran to the scene where two men stood and I looked to find Koro-sensei protecting Shinko. I breathed out and walked towards her but the two guards pointed their guns at me and I put my hands up and said "I'm just here to apologise." The guards lowered their guns and I sighed and looked at Shinko who looked like she would break and I lowered my head and said "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant for it to be so loud." She shook her head and said "Well, it's cold out here so let's get back into class."

(Shinko's POV)

I followed behind Nagisa and I began to think of the events of 1st year and what happened and all my tears threatened to burst but I gulped back a lump and shook my head, I couldn't be seen to be weak or pathetic to my fellow class mates. I entered the room again and Karma shouted "Ay, Nagisa didn't die I see." I clenched my teeth but Nagisa placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and walked back to the spot in which I was previously sat and I lowered my head as I heard questions containing my outburst.

*After classes have ended – Shinko's POV*

I watched as everyone left and I sighed and picked myself up and began walking towards the staff room when someone called from behind. I turned to find Karma and I sighed and said "Hey Karma, how are things?" he smiled and said "Perfectly fine, how's jail?" I sighed and said "It could be worse…but you would never understand what happens in those places." Karma nodded and handed me a packet of Poky and said "Where you staying?" I lowered my gaze to the Poky and he quizzed "It was strawberry you liked right?" I nodded and said "Due to me not being allowed back to my own home I am staying in the school, Karasuma has allowed me to stay in the staff room until the assassination is over." Karma sighed and said "That sucks man, do they have to stay with you?" I nodded and he smiled and said "Do you want some company?" I shook my head and said "I'll be fine, thanks for the offer though." He nodded and walked away and down the mountain.

I lowered my gaze and entered the staff room and saw a small couch in the corner with a note on it and I walked over and picked it up. I sighed and read the note:

 **Shinko,**

 **I'm sorry about your situation but I'm afraid it was all I could get on such short notice, hope it is fine for you.**

 **Karasuma**

I looked at the couch and sighed and slumped down in hopes of maybe sleeping tonight. I stared up at the ceiling and smiled a little because I was finally allowed a little bit of freedom away from that jail and hopefully I would be allowed more time out after this. I heard a shuffling and held up the knife I had been issued to kill Koro-sensei and Karasuma walked in and said "Easy, I won't hurt you I promise." I lowered the knife and he walked closer and said "Constantly on edge then?" I looked at my hands and said "You never know who you are put with in jail, you have to be constantly alert or you could end up dead." Karasuma nodded and said "I brought you something to have for dinner, as I figured they wouldn't leave you to get something." I looked over at the guards and sighed "Their orders are to stop me from killing anyone, not to babysit me. Can I call you Kara?" Karasuma looked at me confused but nodded and I smiled and whispered "Thank you, no one have ever cared for me like this before." He glanced over at me and said "You have parents…don't you?" I nodded and said "They never cared…they only wanted a daughter who could excel at everything…

 ***Flashback***

" **B+, that isn't good enough Shinko!" I flinched as my father slammed the paper down on the desk and I lowered my gaze and said "I'm sorry father, but the last few questions were difficult." My father rose from his chair and stalked over to me and said "I have paid thousands of Yen getting you private tuition and you can't even get an A on the test." He grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall hard and I groaned as he walked over. I tried to push up but his foot landed on my back and he began to repeatedly stomp on my spine until I was ready to pass out and then he came close to my ear and whispered "If you don't get an A next time…this will be worse."**

 ***End***

"He really did that to you?" I looked at Kara and nodded slowly saying "Needless to say, I got an A+ on the next test." Kara shook his head and said "No wonder you cracked, I best be getting home but I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and he lifted up and left me alone once again and I sighed and lowered myself down onto the couch. I may be in jail but I am no killer, just a desperate girl trying to prove that bullies cannot beat you. "You look upset, anything I can do?" I glanced up to see Koro-sensei on the ceiling and I gasped and said "How long have you been up there?" He shrugged and said "I sleep here too; I'm not allowed to wander off campus either." I sighed and lay back down saying "Isn't that a little scary, being in the same room as someone that is supposed to assassinate you?" He came down from the ceiling and said "Not really, I have faith that maybe you will wait for the others." I looked over at him and said "What reason do you have to have faith in me? I'm just a wasted talent stuck in a crisis." Koro-sensei came over and sat next to me saying "Because, I see a girl who yearns for help but has been locked away and institutionalised into a routine." I sighed and sat up saying "How would you know anything?" He reached out for me but I backed away and said "I don't like people trying to touch me, it's a prison thing." He nodded and said "Are you scared?" I looked at him and frowned and he continued "By me?" I shook my head and said "Why? You haven't given me a reason to be." He looked away and said "You're probably the only person that doesn't then, the other students still think me scary." I smiled and said "It takes time for people to trust you."

He looked up and I went to place my hand on him but he grabbed it before I could and said "If you don't mind, Karma pulled a trick where he cut up one of those knives and stuck it to his hand." I laughed and said "That sounds like Karma, sneaky as ever. That was always his style." Koro looked at me and said "Did you know him before you were placed in prison?" I nodded and said "He was once my closest friend along with Nagisa but clearly things have changed." He frowned and said "They were in the same class as me when the incident happened; Karma was the one to pull me off and take me away." Koro nodded and said "Maybe they are still your friends, give them time." I covered my face and said "When I first entered the classroom…Nagisa looked at me with true terror in his eyes…he looked at me like I was a monster." Koro sighed and placed a blanket around my shoulders and said "He will come to understand you, Karma does." I lowered my head to the strawberry Poky and sighed but then Koro snatched them away and said "You don't mind?" I shook my head and he opened the packet and began to eat them and I lay down and said "So what's your story then?" he looked over and said "You should sleep, that's a story for another day." I nodded and he lifted up and said "Goodnight Shinko, see you tomorrow." I nodded and he walked up the wall and took his position on the ceiling.

Maybe I could change their minds about me, but would Nagisa and Karma ever accept me?


	2. Chapter 2

(Shinko's POV)

"Look alive people, this is your newest languages teacher." I glanced at the blonde and she smiled and said "I'm Irina Jelavic, I am happy to be working with you." I groaned and watched as she fawned over Koro-sensei and I rolled my eyes. "Hey, what do you think about her?" I turned to Karma and whispered back "She looks like a tart." He snorted and I smiled and he high fived me and I looked towards Koro-sensei and he looked berry pink. Clearly falling for her charade, Kara had informed me we would have a new assassin who would pose as a teacher and would be joining today. This was clearly it, was she even old enough to teach? Mind you, most didn't think I could do what I did. I stood up and shouted "Nagisa, ready?" he nodded and Karma stood up and said "Open fire!" And with that the whole room opened fire and Koro-sensei dodged and I smiled as I shifted my gun a little to the left and aimed at Jelavic but a hand appeared in front of my gun and I glanced up at Koro and he sighed and said "While they may not kill humans they can still hurt, so no aiming on purpose for Miss Jelavic." I groaned and said "Fine…but your too close." And with that I shot his hand and he looked at me in shock and said "Have you never heard of the kill zone?" he looked at me puzzled and then another shot hit one of his feet and he glanced at Karma and I smiled but then another hit his other tentacle and I glanced at Nagisa and he smiled and I said "Well you're in it." He backed off as Nagisa came over and I looked at the two boys who were now beside me and I nodded to Kara and he smiled and said "I will leave you to the students Tentacles."

I sat back down and Jelavic looked at me and I smirked and raised my brow but she looked back towards Koro and carried on fawning over him. I looked out of the window at the early morning and that's when Karma whispered "That was a good technique, like a rabbit in a wolf's den." I smiled and said "Jail teaches you a lot of things." He snorted and said "So you're like a trained assassin already then?" I sighed and said "Can we stop there? I don't want to speak about it." Karma looked at me but I turned away and concentrated on the board. I watched as Koro smiled at me and I shook my head and said "Karma, we need a plan." He nodded and I sighed and wrote down the equation. Dinner was next and as we filtered out of the classroom Jelavic came running out of the classroom and shouted "Can you get some Thai tea please sweetie?" I rolled my eyes and watched as Koro ran off to attend to her whims. As soon as he left Jelavic came over and said "Alright kids, now he has gone I need information…Nagisa I heard you're the one with the little notes." I rolled my eyes and said "You want to kill him you will have to corner him." And with that I walked off and went inside to get away from all of them.

I lowered my head down so it was resting on my knees and I sighed, in jail cornering the weakest link always made them submit.

" **You're the weakest bitch in here Shinko!"**

I scrunched up and began to sob quietly and I knew that once this was done I was going back and these guards weren't afraid of shooting me.

(Karma's POV)

I sat at the door and listened to her cry and it ached inside to hear my best friend to cry so badly. I sat down against the wall and breathed out. What she did was unforgivable but she didn't really have much choice but to do what she did. Nagisa came over and said "Karma? Is everything alright?" I nodded and pointed into the classroom and he nodded and said "Do you think Koro-sensei can change her?" I shrugged and said "He is honest I suppose, but there are some things in this world you cannot change Nagi." He nodded and said "Do you think she regrets doing what she did?" I looked into the classroom and whispered "More than we know. Jail can change people but I think it has broken her." Nagisa nodded and said "She must be hurting…" Then Koro-sensei came over and said "Sometimes things go wrong but we all have to support her in order for her to bloom." I looked at him and shook my head; she needed someone to believe in her. I stood up and called back to Koro-sensei and Nagisa "She needs someone to tell her that they are there for her and not against her."

(Shinko's POV)

I looked up to find Jelavic sat on the desk and I sighed "Something you wanted?" She shook her head and said "You know a lot about him don't you?" I shrugged and replied "I tend to watch my prey and when I am ready to strike I will, like a wolf waiting for the rabbit to leave its hole or a spider waiting for the fly." Jelavic just smiled and said "You would make a great assassin someday kiddo." I scoffed and said "Well, you can't assassinate anyone in prison my dear Siberian friend…no weapons allowed." She looked at me shocked and I shook my head and said "Why do you think those guys are armed and always watching me?" She glanced towards the two security officers and said "I thought they were for Koro-sensei…but they are for you?" I laughed and said "Clearly don't know who I am then…My name is Shinko Yunmi, the youngest girl to go into an all-male prison." Jelavic's jaw dropped open and I smiled and said "Don't look so scared…I can't actually kill anyone but Koro-sensei because if I attempt it then I myself will be shot."

I looked out of the window towards the yard and sighed and whispered "So don't treat me like I am dangerous…I simply made a mistake that cost me my freedom." Jelavic sniffed and said "It must be difficult being in your situation…I sure would hate it." I rolled my eyes and said "It is something you would never understand…Jela-bitch." She growled and I got up and walked towards the staff room for some peace at least. Karasuma looked at me as I entered and I nodded and plopped down on my sofa and said "Skipping next period, Jela-bitch doesn't actually teach, she is more interested in trying to kill Koro-sensei." Karasuma nodded and said "You seem distracted yourself, something you want to get off your chest?" I looked over to him and shook my head saying "Not unless you have become a psychiatrist…I have a lot of problems, none of which can be solved." Then another voice cut in saying "Every problem has a solution my dear, you just have to find the easiest but most interesting way to reach it." I glanced up at Koro-sensei and sighed saying "What happens if you believe that you are the problem and the only way to solve it is to kill yourself?" Karasuma looked at me and said "You want to attempt suicide?" I chuckled and said "Like I would get away with that, no I am just thinking of ways in which I can understand my mind-set…after all I cannot kill you Koro-sensei if I don't have the right mind-set."

Karasuma laughed and said "Spoken like a true assassin, you better watch out for this one Tentacle…she is dangerous." I lowered my head and listened to the conversation between pride and hatred and I felt a tear fall and I watched as it landed on a yellow tentacle and I looked up to find Koro-sensei holding a tissue and I nodded and accepted the offering. Then Karasuma got up and said "I will leave you two to it, I have work to do." I nodded and soon it was just me and Koro-sensei left and I shifted over and said "Does anyone view you as a monster?" He sat down beside me and said "Many people my dear, although I am glad you and your classmates are seeing me differently." I nodded and said "Does it hurt?" he nodded and said "Harsh words always do, I am guessing you have suffered many?" I pulled my knees up and said "Bars and prison officers cannot protect you from the slander and words of others…they just ignite them." He placed his tentacle around my shoulder and said "I'm guessing Nagisa and Karma haven't warmed to you yet?" I felt a stray tear slide down my cheek and I whispered "I have no idea what they are thinking." Koro-sensei then hummed and said "I think it is about time that we allowed the class to make their judgement on you, don't you?" I scoffed and said "More rejection…"

*After Jelavic's attempt – In the classroom – Shinko's POV*

I sat at my desk and watched as Koro-sensei finished algebra and then he began "I think one of your classmate's wishes for you to know something important before we continue trying to assassinate me, Shinko…would you like to begin?" I lowered my head and breathed out saying "Koro-sensei is refereeing to the reason I was put in jail. It's not an easy story to tell but I will, it was half way through 1st year and Nagisa and Karma were my closest friends at the time but Nagisa was constantly bullied buy a kid called Hitomi Neyagawa. I cared for Nagisa because I didn't want his work to suffer due to bullying so one day we were in class and I sat in front of Hitomi and he was kicking Nagisa's chair and it just so happened to push me over the edge and I pushed him up against the wall and rammed his own pen into his chest while punching him in the face. He breathed his last as Karma pulled me off of him and soon I was arrested and abandoned by everyone. Make what judgement you want but I suppose I was sick of seeing my best friend being bullied." And with that I walked out of the classroom and back towards the staff room. Karasuma and Jelavic soon followed and I looked up and said "There, now you know the full story, I am the reason that both Karma and Nagisa are in E class."

Jelavic came over and said "You…killed…that…boy?" I rolled my eyes and said "You kill people for a living and you judge me?" she held up her hand but I sighed and lay down on the couch and turned away from them all saying "It was a mistake that I am currently paying for…and life means life in jail." Karasuma sighed and said "Your file didn't go into that much detail but I suppose I was to expect it was something like that." I closed my eyes and then Nagisa's voice called out "It's not your fault, you were protecting me and if I'm honest it was scary but…" I sat up and said "There is no but, I killed a boy and that makes me a monster just like I see in your eyes. It was the same look you gave me the day they carted me away and the day you saw me on trial." Nagisa lowered his head and said "Koro-sensei has opened my eyes to not judging a book by its cover; I see that I made a quick decision based on emotions." I stood up and then a load of voice agreed with him and I peeked out of the door to find the whole class stood there and I sighed and said "You probably think me a monster?" Many shook their head and several began saying no but then Sugino said "Listen, what you may have done is wrong but that was your past and we don't hate you for it, we are more interested on whether your technique can be used in assassination." I looked up and frowned "You don't hate me?" Karma then laughed and said "No one could hate you Shin, not even Nagisa." I looked towards my class and then Karasuma looped his arm around my shoulder and Jelavic leaned on the other and said "No one here thinks any differently of you so please understand…you would be the perfect Alpha for this class." I looked at the rest and they all nodded in agreement and I looked towards Koro-sensei who nodded and walked off.

I had been accepted and now I was finally going to be a part of their plans…finally accepted. I burst out of the staff room and ran towards Koro-sensei and hugged him saying "Thank you sir, you helped me understand." At the same time I pulled a knife out of my pocket but he grabbed it on time and said "Nice try Shinko but still not going to work." Then a shot was heard and Karma laughed and said "But your now missing a tentacle." I smiled and said "Rabbit in the Wolves den." And walked away from him. I took my seat again at the back of the room and said "Thank you guys, all of you for accepting me as I am, and not just another criminal." The whole class laughed and Sugino said "We have an already trained assassin on our hands ladies and gentlemen!" I smiled and looked around at everyone in the class.

I watched as Jelavic began her lesson again and I watched as she wrote her example and I cringed as those words came back to haunt me. Many men in the prison have had their way with me due to me only being 15 and a female they over powered me easily. I cringed but a hand was placed on my back and I opened my eyes to see Karma and I smiled but I knew I couldn't fool him and he then shouted "Oi, Jela-bitch! Be considerate for circumstances in this class!" I tried to hush him but Jelavic smiled at me and said "Once I have finished with you honey…you will have those prison bound men eating out of your palms." I groaned and said "Thanks Karma." He laughed and said "No problem…just holler if you need me." I smiled and looked over at Nagisa who smiled and mouthed 'you sure?' I smiled and nodded back. I had my friends back, and it was all thanks to someone I was supposed to kill?

*After school*

I sat on the couch and watched the night go by quietly but Koro-sensei hadn't yet returned and it was quiet without him. I sighed and then I heard sobbing and I creased my brow and walked down the hallway towards the classroom and I heard Koro-sensei say "My dear Aratani, I have tried to help them but the deadline is too soon." I creeped back to the staff room and frowned, who was Aratani? And why was he crying? Did she die? I shook my head and picked up the takeaway ramen that Karasuma got me and began to eat quietly but I would have to find out who Aratani is and why he was crying. A few minutes later Koro-sensei came in and smiled saying "Good evening Shinko, how beautiful this evening is." I smiled and said "Yes, it is a night to spend with people we miss the most." He nodded and I looked towards the moon and sighed "Tonight should have been and moonless night, but I suppose it is comforting to know that night still has some light left." Koro-sensei came over and sat beside me saying "Are you missing someone?" I lowered my head and said "My mother, she was the only kind person in my family and she was always there for me." Koro-sensei sniffled and said "What about your father? Wasn't he nice?" then another voice interrupted saying "He beat and abused her until she reached the top, if I am correct Shinko?" I turned to find Karasuma stood there with a bag of food supplies and I smiled slightly and said "Yeah, the man was a perfectionist and loved his job more than his family."

Karasuma chuckled and said "He sounds like my boss." I smiled weakly and said "He is your boss; my father owns the assassination organisation that you work in which is why I was hired into this. Hirito Yunmi is my father and Hiromi Yunmi was my mother." Karasuma dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying and said "Your father…is my boss?" I nodded and said "I'm sure I just said this…at least twice." He dropped to his knees and said "I am just shocked that's all, I hadn't expected to be facing the boss's daughter." I smiled and said "Don't worry, my father abandoned me after the incident and I wasn't really considered his daughter anymore." Koro-sensei came over and said "Things can only get better…after all you have been through the worst haven't you?" I shrugged and said "Who knows? Life is unpredictable." And with that I lay down while Koro-sensei and Karasuma sensei talked about tomorrow and the lesson plan. Although I didn't have family I still have friends who are willing to help me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Shinko's POV)

I sat on the workbench waiting for the two class monitors to enter with Koro-sensei so that the hidden students could fail in their attempts to kill him. I sighed and turned the blade over on the Bunsen burner while I waited. I was going to reduce it to liquid form and hide it in his tea and hopefully he would just blow up. Karma smiled at me and I nodded but I knew it wouldn't last long; he would have to come in eventually. As if my thoughts were answered he entered and I moved my position to hide the knife and the assassination attempt began. I groaned and Karma tutted and said "As if a straight forward attempt like that would work, right teach?" I laughed and said "Well, he can prepare a whole science experiment at Mach 20…how impressive." I smiled and looked back at the knife to see the equipment had been replaced and I gasped and Koro-sensei laughed and said "Come now Shinko, melting the knife was a good attempt but watch your uniform." I glanced at the pocket and gasped, only the edge of the pocket had been burnt. I took the blazer off and bowed my head saying "I'm sorry Koro-sensei." He patted my head and said "Please don't worry sweetie, it would have been a good idea." Yeah a good idea if I had been watching the Bunsen burner.

I hopped off the bench and returned to my place with Okuda and I frowned when she looked at me and whispered "Do you think he would take the poison I spent last night making?" I shrugged and said "All you can do is try, after all what is lost if you did?" she smiled and stood up saying "Koro-sensei? Can I ask you to take these potions?" I smiled and watched as the whole class went quiet and I placed a hand on Okuda's shoulder and said "Go one, just try." She nodded and advanced towards Koro-sensei and I stood back and advanced towards the back of the room just in case it actually worked. Koro-sensei looked at Okuda and said "It is certainly a straightforward attempt at assassination." Okuda looked down and I sighed but she began "I'm not very good at being silent or sneaky but I am good at chemistry which is making these kinds of potions." I sighed and Okuda sighed and added "I poured my heart and soul into this last night." Koro-sensei looked at her and whispered "Heart and soul?" I smiled…she had him now. "No one is dumb enough to fall for that." I looked at Sugino and smiled, I knew he would now she had said that sentence. "Bottom's up!" I lowered my stance and began to try and hide just in case he exploded.

I watched as Koro-sensei bent over and I gasped, would it actually work? Then he lifted up and his face had turned blue and he had grown horns and spikes on his head. I frowned and he smiled and said "Sodium Hydroxide eh, very good…if I was human." I sighed and watched as Okuda looked a little disheartened. Then he opened another and said "Let's try another one then…" and with that he gulped down a clear liquid and I lowered my position once again. The room started to shake and I closed my eyes expecting an explosion but instead there is a pop and I glanced up to see Koro-sensei had once again transformed but this time he had wings on the side of his head and small stag-beetle like antennae. I gulped and shook my head because it was clear that ordinary potions wouldn't work on him. He smiled once again and said "Thallium Acetate then? This is better but still not going to kill me." Then he pulled the third one up and gulped it down, maybe this was the one? It was really our last hope. A purple aura surrounded Koro-sensei and I hid completely behind the desk and waited for the end but instead silence filled the room and I gasped and glanced around the table leg to see a white blanked face Koro-sensei and I shook my head and stood back up as he began "Aqua regia I see…" I sighed and walked towards the door when Karma shouted "Where you off to?" I sighed and said "Finding another blazer, my pocket is burnt." He laughed and said "Kay, call me if you need me." I nodded and walked out of the classroom once again.

I wandered outside and towards the tree that was horizontal and I sighed and looked out towards the main campus and sighed. I used to be so mean towards the E class but now I was one of them and to be honest I feel sorry for them. However, they all accept me for who I am and I couldn't even accept myself. "You alright kiddo?" I turned to find Karasuma stood there and I sighed and said "Yeah, I'm alright I guess. Just dreading the whole school assembly." He smiled and said "Don't worry; they can't hurt you anymore than society has." I shook my head and said "I am dreading it because I fear I won't be able to control myself." Karasuma came to the edge of the trunk and laughed "I will be there and so will Jelavic so we have two trained assassins that are able to take you down if needed." I looked at my hands and said "That day comes back to me in my nightmares and sometimes I can't stop the tears that come afterwards." He sighed and said "Coming straight from prison can't be easy." I sighed as a tear trailed down my cheek and I whispered "Life isn't easy, Karasuma if the day comes where I need putting down…I want you to be the one to do it." He hummed and said "I can't guarantee that I will be there but I will do what I can." I stood up and said "Then I will see you in a better place…" and with that I jumped off the trunk.

I heard Karasuma shout but I wasn't bothered…I couldn't live with myself anymore. If we didn't kill him he would blow up the Earth and I would die but if we did kill him I was going to spend the rest of my life being someone else's toy, rotting behind bars for the rest of my life until I leave in a wooden box. I closed my eyes and all my life came flashing forward:

" **Excellent, she is a smart 4 year old Mr Yunmi!"**

" **She is already doing junior high work at the age of 7? How spectacular!"**

" **She has become a well-seasoned young lady; both smart and sneaky…she would make a great assassin."**

" **Top scorer of the 1** **st** **year group goes to…Shinko Yunmi!"**

" **What you did was disgraceful, life without bail!"**

" **You will be my little toy!"**

I felt the tears fly past me and I smiled a little, now I could truly be free…free from the restraints of life. But just then something stopped me dead in the air and I turned to find a yellow web around me and I sighed and looked up to find the students and below me was Koro-sensei. I closed my eyes and said "Why?" he shook his head and said "Because no student will die on my watch, why would you want to waste your life like this?" Then Karma shouted down "It's probably the thought of assembly that is killing her." I smiled and said "Do you know what happens to me if you truly die?" He shook his head and I breathed out and said "Once you are dead I go back to jail and back to the men who I can't beat and hurt…basically I rot again until I am dead. I don't want to go back but if we don't kill you I am dead anyway…so why wait." Koro-sensei pulled me back up to the top and placed me on the ground and I went to walk away but I was stopped again and he said "You can't run away from what has happened…" I clenched my fists and shouted "You don't understand me do you? I don't want you to die because it means I will have to carrying on barely living but you will blow up the Earth come March…what other choice did I have?" I stormed away and through the other students until I had reached the staff room and I sighed and lowered myself onto the sofa.

(Karma's POV)

I watched as she walked off and I lowered my head, none of us could relate to the hatred and fear she was truly feeling right now…after all no one here had ever been in prison. I sighed and said "She has a point…we can all go back to normal but she has to go back to that place. I don't blame her." I glanced at Karasuma and said "Honestly, she was a nice girl but people pushed her too far and she snapped…anyone could have in her situation." I walked back to the classroom and glanced at the empty seat next to me and lowered my head. My friend was in pain and I couldn't help her, why was this so hard? I sighed and glanced at the board as Koro-sensei explained something or other and I shook my head…he had done the same for me but nobody could save Shinko from her self – hate.

(Shinko's POV)

I watched as Karasuma walked in with Jelavic beside him and I sighed and said "I know what I did was stupid but no one can understand my reasoning so why should I explain." Karasuma held up his hand and said "I'm not here to have a go at you…I just want to make sure you are alright." I lowered my head and said "Yeah, sorry to spring that on you." He came over and said "Can I tell you something?" I nodded and he sighed and said "I know what it's like in a prison, before I worked for the MOD I was a prison officer and that's how I got transferred and I have seen some horrific things in prison and I would never wish any of it on my worst enemy let alone a 15 year old girl, why did they transfer you to a male prison?" I sighed and twiddled with my skirt and began "I was 2 months into the life sentence when a girl had started bullying me but in prison they don't care and she pushed me to the edge and one day I put my locker padlock into a sock and wacked her on the head. They deemed me too uncontrollable for a female prison so put me in with the males and well; I could never hurt one of them…due to them being built like tanks." Karasuma nodded and said "I know what you mean…how do you survive?"

I lowered my gaze and whispered "I don't…" and with that I rubbed off the foundation on my face and revealed a scar that crossed the length of my face and I began in a quiet tone "This is what happens when you refuse men twice your age…they pulled me into a closet and told me if I didn't then they would do to me what I did to that boy…at the time I didn't want to lose my life. But now I think about it I should have refused…at least I would have been free." Jelavic began to cry and I rolled my eyes and said "Don't ruin your makeup on my behalf." Karasuma laughed a little and said "Well, it is time for the assembly…c'mon kid." I stood up and said "You're not as cold as everyone makes out." He chuckled and said "I will take that as a compliment then shall I?" I smiled and returned to the classroom in time as everyone was ready to leave and I smiled and began my decent down the mountain.

We entered the hall and standing by the door was my once biggest rival Gakushu Asano and I stopped and glanced at Nagisa who shook his head and carried on. I closed my eyes and walked towards the hall when he called out "Well, the rumours are true then…Shinko Yunmi has returned to Kunugigaoka Junior High, perish the thought…I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I read the register list for 3 E." I sighed and walked past him saying "Careful Asano, just because you are the principle's son doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He chuckled and said "You wouldn't, not with that murder rap still looming over your head." I sighed but as I went to walk in Asano held out his hand and said "You don't belong here, you never have and never will…although I will look forward to the competition this year." And with that he walked in and I heard his words echo in my mind and I turned around to be faced with Karasuma and sighed saying "Straight from the mouths of children…" he sighed and said "And I don't care…" and with that he pushed me in the hall and said "Now just line up and don't say a word." I lowered my head and whispering of my name circled the hall and what I did re-surfaces.

I stood in the middle of the line and I could feel something burning my skull and I glanced over the lines to see the 'Big 5' all glancing at me and I sighed and turned away. It may seem like I am ashamed but honestly I am just pissed off that no one can see me for who I am. I looked at the back of Nagisa head and whispered "Nagisa, can I walk with you once assembly has finished?" he nodded and I smiled slightly and whispered "Thanks." I looked over at Karasuma and smiled a little but I knew something would go wrong today…it always did. I watched as a piece of paper fell from the sky and I looked back to see Koro-sensei in a human disguise and I shook my head and watched as Jela-bitch tried to stab him and Karasuma calm them both down. I laughed and then Nagisa said "Trust her to try an assassination attempt here." I nodded and said "Where's Karma?" Nagisa lowered his head and said "He stayed behind…and if I had the grades to do it I would have to." I looked over at Karasuma and muttered "I got pushed in." Nagisa laughed and said "I was watching I feel sorry for you sometimes."

I smiled and as the assembly continued I caught Principle Asano glancing at me and I knew he was trying his fear tactic on me and he was using his own son as the bait but I couldn't rise to him. I watched as A and B class filed out and then finally D class and us could leave and I ran over to Nagisa and said "What'cha doing?" He smiled and said "Getting a drink…you don't mind right?" I frowned and said "Course not, why would I?" He opened his mouth to speak but another came around the corner and said "Because everyone is frightened of you Shinko." I turned to find Asano and the Big 5 stood there and I groaned and said "Nagisa isn't scared of me, and how would you know?" he advanced towards me and I moved back but stumbled into Nagisa and that's when they all pounced. I watched as Nagisa ran and I screamed "Nagisa!" he looked back but continued and that's when Asano came into my vision and said "Call this payback for the kid you killed…" and with that he punched me in the face and I dropped to the ground and curled up while they all punched and kicked me.

Soon they left and I groaned and tried to push up but my arms felt really weak and I fell back to the dirt. Then Maehara and Isogai ran over and shouted "Shinko! Are you injured badly?" I groaned and said "I'm fine guys just give me…" but as I pushed up I fell again and both of them pulled me to my feet and said "Let's get you back to class to see if there is any injury…they certainly chose a blind spot in the cameras." I nodded and said "It was Asano junior and the other 4 douches that know the system off by heart." Both of them nodded and said "Are you alright to climb the hill or do you need a piggy back?" I smiled and said "I'll be fine to walk." Maehara sighed and said "I wouldn't have thought Asano would go that far. Mind you he is about as evil as his father." But as Maehara finished this sentence the Principle and Asano with a new black eye appeared and the Principle said "Miss Yunmi, can I have a word?" I stood up straighter but with help from the boys and he began "Gakushu tells me that you punched him in the eye and the rest of his friends are witnesses…is this true?" I shook my head and said "They beat me up!" I glanced at Asano and I knew I wouldn't win but as the Principle carried on "Are you accusing my son of beating up a girl? I have taught him better and I know he would never." I lowered my head and Isogai butted in "But sir, we have just found her nearly unconscious and she didn't beat herself up." I held up my hand and lied "Yes sir, I beat up Gakushu in pure hatred."

Both the boys began to protest but were soon silenced and I lowered my head as the Principle came closer and whispered "If you ever touch him again I will send you back to the pit you came from Miss Yunmi…don't forget that one." I closed my eyes and said "Yes Principle Asano." And with that they were all once again left and I slumped to the ground and both Maehara and Isogai shouted "Shinko! Do you need help?" I shook my head and that's when Karasuma shouted "Boys what is taking so long?" but as he clocked me he ran over and said "Shinko? What has happened?" Isogai and Maehara ran through what had just happened and I sighed and said "I will be alright…I promise." But with this Karasuma pulled me onto his back and said "I'm not letting you get hurt, come on boys." And with that we descended back up the mountain.

*After classes – Karasuma's POV*

I watched as the girl walked back in and I smiled and said "The whole class brought in a selection of clothes and different things to wear because they thought it would be unfair for you to not have anything to wear." She smiled and said "These guys are amazing…I will have to pay them back somehow…thank you Karasuma for everything." I glanced up and looked into her eyes and I saw honesty and innocence but on the outside I saw pure hatred of oneself and fear of hurting anyone. When I asked her why she didn't fight back she said she didn't want to kill him and she feared she wouldn't stop if she started. I shook my head and walked over to her saying "You don't need to thank me, just trust in me and I will keep you safe." She looked up at me and I smiled and said "Now I have to go but I promise I will be back tomorrow kid okay?" She nodded and I made my way out of the staff room and walked down the darkened corridors. She was strong but maybe still broken…maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

(Shinko's POV)

I sat in the staff room with Principle Asano and Karasuma while my situation from yesterday is explained and I lowered my head and Principle Asano said "I understand that Miss Yunmi may feel under threat here but if you cannot control her anger and frustration then I'm afraid that I will have no choice but another expulsion." I sighed and whispered "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." And with that I walked out of the office and down the hallway to the classroom. I entered the classroom and Maehara began "So? What happened?" I sighed and sat down saying "I have been cautioned…one more mess up and I am expelled." Isogai came over and shouted "But you didn't even do anything! Why are you being punished for something you clearly didn't do?" I clenched my head and said "I don't know but I will get Asano back…without violence." Kanzaki came over and said "You don't deserve this treatment…you should complain." I snorted and said "To whom? The only person that has more power than him is my father and I'm not doing that." Karma growled and said through gritted teeth "Bastard…" I lowered my head and just as I bent over pain erupted through my back and I flew up and winced.

Then shuffling could be heard and I looked up and Nagisa coughed and said "I'm sorry for running, I should have stayed with you." I shook my head and began "I'm glad you ran…I wouldn't want you to be in pain just like me." He lowered his gaze and then Karasuma began "Shinko, you have to serve detention on the main campus after the exams after school and you will be escorted by the security guards to not only ensure your safety but to ensure you don't hurt anyone…understood?" I nodded and Koro-sensei sighed and said "This system is messed up; she gets punished for being beaten up." I lowered my head and said "Stop worrying about me! I am nothing to be worried about." The class all turned in my direction and I sighed "Our grades matter and not the fact that I have to serve one little detention for a petty dispute." With this said I walked out of the classroom and decided I would go to the main campus myself. There was no way I was staying there while they were all worrying about me. I started my journey down the mountain and towards the main campus, I had to beat Asano at his own game and I wasn't about to slack off now. I entered the main campus and began making my way over to the library when a notice was put up saying 'Studying in progress…please be extra quiet.' I rolled my eyes and walked in as quietly as I could and on the main table was Asano and the other 4 and I sighed and retreated to the back where I could actually be in peace.

I picked up a book that I knew would help for the mock exams and that's when Asano began "So as we know my father is adding some new questions to the test in which the E class won't know about until they read the paper, I have been instructed to guide you on how to answer these types of questions and hopefully we will beat those jerks once and for all." I sniggered, thanks for the heads up Asano…you idiot. I continued to read my book until lunch when I made my way back up to the campus. I bit my bottom lip, should I tell the class about this new question? What happens if this is a ploy to put me off? I would make them expectant and at the same time I would be wasting precious time they need to revise. I walked back up to the class but in the way was a tornado and I gasped, was Koro-sensei trying to kill us early? I ran around the tornado to see the whole class gathered and I gawped, why were they just standing there? "If all of you cannot get within the top 50 then I will leave and flatten this school on the way out!" I looked at Karasuma and mouthed "What happened?" He shrugged and I sighed and ran over to the tornado shouting "Koro-sensei! What are you doing?" he stopped spinning and said "Ah Miss Yunmi, you will do me proud during these exams won't you?" I shrugged and said "Who knows?" and with that I took my place next to Nagisa "What happened?" he turned and said "The whole class expressed their feeling about their chances of getting the grades and Koro-sensei got a little mad." I nodded and said "He is right though we need to focus on the grades as well."

Karma walked over and said "I don't need to worry, I will ace this anyway." I sighed and said "That attitude will set you up for failure Karma." Koro-sensei then butted in saying "Well said Shinko…she is right my boy." I sighed and said "Just come prepared to these mocks, or we could end up losing both our chance at that money reward and a chance to actually kill someone without going to jail." Karma laughed and said "Trust you to say that…that's Shinko for you." I closed my eyes and muttered "At least they are the perks." And with that I headed inside to eat lunch.

 ***Several days later – Exam time – Shinko's POV***

I sat in a separate class as I was deemed too dangerous to be around normal students, with Principle Asano watching me personally to make sure that I didn't cheat in any way. I glanced up at the fiery looking man and sighed as he commented "Good luck Miss Yunmi, your time starts now." I glanced at the paper and looked at the questions and winced…they were beasts, literally. I closed my eyes and thought back to Koro-sensei's advice on how to solve these questions and I smiled because I was glad I didn't skip any of his classes this time around. I focused in the question and began to pick it apart and in time I had the right answer and I smiled and that's when I heard a low growl and I glanced up at the Principle and I saw him look away but I know he was pissed due to me being able to solve the questions, well I wasn't in E class for my grades Sir. I looked further down the paper and saw the question nobody would have expected…question 11. How would the others handle this question…if anything? I began to remember what Asano junior was saying and I smiled…it finally came in handy I just wish I had warned the others beforehand. I jotted down my working out before sitting back and watching the time pass, please figure this out guys.

(Nagisa's POV)

Then Question 11 came and none of us were expecting it, this was a true beast. I struggled to figure this out and I looked down the rows to see the others struggling and I knew that we were in trouble. I looked at the empty seat behind Karma and sighed, Shinko had been taken out just before we were due to start by the Principle due to her being unsafe in a class like this and then we were left alone. I sighed and placed my pen down leaving the space empty as I had no idea how to answer the last question and I sighed in defeat. Hopefully, the other subjects didn't have any surprise questions like this one. I glanced at Kayano and she slumped her head and groaned and soon the whole class did at our defeat. Well done Principle Asano…you got us good. I turned my sheet over and waited for the hour to end so we could move on to the next subject and away from this defeat, which may be the turning point for the bargain we had with Koro-sensei.

I looked at Karma who had appeared to be sleeping and I shook my head, if only the rest of us could get away with that kind of slacking off. I closed my eyes, Shinko I hope you are alright and can succeed. Principle Asano seemed almost possessed when he entered the classroom and was determined to take her away from the class. It's as if he knew she was our Alpha and that we would need her to help us through…although she isn't here in body she is in mind and soul and no matter what she belongs with us.

(Shinko's POV)

English was next and I smiled as the questions seemed fairly easy once again…I was going to ace this and so would Nakamura and Nagisa…they were good at English and always got the right answers. I closed my eyes and read the questions carefully just in case there were any tricks, which I would miss normally, in the questions. I leant back on my chair and placed my pencil down because this seemed to be an indicator that I had finished and Principle looked at me and then to the clock and said "Well then, since you seemed to have finished maybe we should start your detention early?" I nodded and then he began "You do realise why you are getting punished right?" I nodded and he smirked and said "It wasn't because you hit Gakushu, even though I know you didn't hit him, it is to teach your peers that they cannot stand up to those above them in the higher ranked classes Miss Yunmi. Please tell me that you understand?" I scoffed and said "Of course I understand, I just don't think it is the right system for this type of school…but I'm not running it so my opinion is of no concern to you. But answer me this…would you listen to me if I was in a higher class?" Principle Asano looked at me and smirked in his evil way and said "Miss Yunmi, I have tried for years to pull this school from the brink of destruction and to be honest your murder of an A class student shocked this school's reputation and the expulsion was the only option. E class' embarrassment and isolation is needed to not only motivate other students but to show the wider society that I am doing my job by teaching the unteachable that they have a place and they belong in it. Now you my dear may not be in E class because of your grades but you will be an example nonetheless. You will be in your place soon enough Miss Yunmi."

I lowered my gaze to the desk and I heard him walk over to my desk and I looked up slightly to see him bent over my desk and he grinned and said "Soon enough, we will find out how well you truly handled these mock exams Miss Yunmi…and then you will see why you are in E class." I turned my face away and said "Maybe you should tell your son not to mention the changing of exam questions that are supposed to be kept secret from E class, in front of an E class member." He hissed and I smiled and said "What no response, I entered the library several days ago to hear him tutoring the Big 5 on how to tackle question 11 on the Maths paper and well let's just say I took notes." And with that the bell went and I stood up and said "Now I do hope you don't mind Principle but I have served my detention and now I am going back to my class, tell Gakushu I said good luck when you see him next." And with that I walked out of the classroom and back up the mountain.

*Two days later – Karasuma's POV*

I looked at the results and frowned, the only two who had actually reached the "in the top 50" bracket was Karma and Shinko. Shinko had come first in the year and Karma 3rd overall and I smiled slightly and walked down to the classroom to find Koro-sensei stood near the window and I glanced at Shinko and nodded and she smiled and said "So what? We didn't all reach the top 50, it wasn't our fault…Asano added the question in at the last moment…but it wasn't that difficult." And with that she waltzed up to the front and placed her perfect 100 in every subject on his desk and said "Placing first wasn't going to be easy, but neither was the top 50. So don't go just because we didn't…stay and help us reach the top 50 next time so that we can improve." Koro-sensei looked at her and nodded saying "Okay Shinko…you have convinced me."

(Gakushu Asasno's POV)

I glanced at my father as he sat behind his desk and I clutched the paper which read my results and I sighed, 2nd in the entire year and 2nd in maths? How had this happened? I had placed behind Shinko in nearly everything except Home Economics and this had pissed my father off. "How could you fail Gakushu? Have I not taught you better?" I flinched at the tone and I gulped a little and said "Yes Sir, but she wrote down everything she did…even where it wasn't needed." Then a pencil came flying towards me and I ducked and watched as the led came close to my eye and whiz past me and hit the wall and I turned back to my father and he said "If you don't place in front of her in the actual finals this term your allowance is being cut and I will send you to E class personally." I nodded and walked out of my father's office and stormed down the corridor but stopped as I came to the entrance to be faced with Shinko.

I growled and said "Come to rub it in then?" She shook her head and pushed off the wall saying "I'm not like that Asano; I came here to make sure that you weren't taking it too badly." I huffed and said "Oh yeah, because you care about my well-being." She sighed and said "Well, thanks for the tip for the mock by the way." I froze on the spot and stuttered "T-Tip?" She laughed and said "I was in the library the day you explained to the other 4 about Question 11, maybe next time think of who is around." I dropped the paper in my hand and watched as she walked out and I fell to my knee…that's how she beat me then. I watched her walk out and lowered my head…how could I be so stupid?

(Shinko's POV)

I walked back up the mountain and sighed, although I beat him I knew I only just scraped past him and hopefully the whole school would stand up and recognise us for the class that we were. Maybe I could change the face of this class and hopefully the other classes would realise the power we truly possessed. I entered the classroom and looked at the board to see a message addressed to me saying

 **Shinko!**

 **Congrats on coming first in the tests, you made us look good to the rest of the year. Thanks for the boost**

 **3E**

I smiled and walked through to the staff room to find Koro-sensei already asleep and snoring like a child. I closed my eyes and chuckled slightly at the fact that he was always so vulnerable and yet I never killed him in his sleep. I lay down on the couch and sighed and muttered "Maybe one day Koro-sensei…but for now I would like to enjoy my freedom." And with that I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a quiet sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Nagisa's POV)

I looked over at Karasuma who explained that the trip to Kyoto would be a great chance to assassinate Koro-sensei and I smiled at Kayano and she whispered "We will need more people though." I nodded and looked towards Sugino who nodded and I smiled and whispered "Sugino is in." She nodded and then said "So is Okuda, who else?" I stood up and said "I'll ask Karma, you can ask another and then we are equal." She nodded and said "But who do I ask?" I shrugged and went over to Karma who smiled and said "Can I join you guys?" I nodded and said "We just need a couple more then we are done." He glanced at Shinko and I followed his direction to find her sat in the corner with her head in her knees and I smiled and said "You go and ask her, I will find out who Kayano has asked." I walked back to our group and found Kanzaki stood there and I knew that Sugino a crush on her and I said "I have got Karma and I told him to choose someone and he said Shinko…is that alright?" They all nodded and Okuda whispered "Do you think anyone will fall in love on this trip?" I shrugged and looked back at Karma who was helping Shinko up and said "Who can truly say what will happen?" Karma walked over and said "It looks like our group is complete then?" I nodded and looked over at Shinko who smiled and looked towards the ground.

(Shinko's POV)

Up until Karma asked me to join their group for the Kyoto trip I was planning a solo mission in which I assassinate Koro-sensei on my own but I knew the others wouldn't appreciate me doing that so I decided to take Karma up on his offer. I watched the way Okuda acted around Karma and I sighed, I knew they liked each other because Okuda had come to me asking if I could ask Karma out for her but I told her to do it herself or it won't sound right coming from me. I had always had a thing for Karma since I first met him at one of my father's parties in which his father was in attendance with Karma. I was about 12 at the time and I had been forced to wear a dress and to be honest I hated it but Karma thought I looked beautiful as he put it and since then I always wanted to be with him. When we attended the same Junior High I was amazed but I knew he was smart and his father was rich which is essentially why he got in but I knew he could never truly love me.

I smiled when they suggested places and I nodded when they asked me questions but inside I wanted to hide and never come out again. I placed my head in my hands and that's when Kanzaki said "Shinko? Is there anywhere you would like to go in Kyoto?" I looked at the group and shook my head saying "I'm happy just following your plan…please I don't mind." And with that I glanced out of the window at the late spring afternoon and sighed, if felt amazing to be free and out of that prison but how long would this last? What if we did manage to assassinate him on this trip to Kyoto? I would never be able to go back. I stood up and said "I'm going for fresh air, who knows how long it will be before I get another chance at being free." And with that I walked back out and into the courtyard, where I could be alone.

(Karasuma's POV)

I watched as Shinko left and I sighed, I had heard the conversation she had just had and I sighed, she really didn't want to kill Tentacles because she knew if she did it was back to prison for her, but why didn't her dad just bail her out? _**He never really cared about me; he was quite abusive towards me when I failed.**_ I shook my head and continued to help Isogai's group plan where they could shoot the target. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the task I was currently doing but with her on the edge and so close that she is willing to do anything not to get back into jail I can't concentrate. I stood up and said "Nagisa, can you go and check she is alright" he nodded and walked off after her and I sighed and walked over to Nagisa's group and began helping them plot a route.

(Shinko's POV)

I sat outside on the field just by the goal posts for football and I sighed and looked up at the cloudless day, what I wouldn't give to see this until the day I die. "Hey Shin, is everything alright?" I glanced up at Nagisa and smiled saying "Yeah, just pondering what my life would be like when this assassination is over." Nagisa came and sat next to me and said "I'm sure you will be alright…we will all support you until then." I looked down and said "Who knows…anyone could kill him on this trip to Kyoto…then what?" Nagisa sighed and said "I feel sorry for you." I scoffed and said "Don't be, I'm used to the life of prison…It's more a routine than anything." I got up and said "C'mon we have planning to do." And with that I pulled him up and walked back to the classroom.

*Hours later – at night – Shinko's POV*

I walked back from the field where I was helping Karasuma set up for tomorrow when shuffling could be heard and I turned to find Asano Junior with his four idiots and I sighed and said "What do you want Gakushu?" he laughed and said "I wondered if you stayed at school or not? It seems clear that you haven't been released from prison so why are you here?" I looked down…to break the contract with the government would mean I would be placed back in prison. I clenched my fists and said "I'm not telling you anything Asano…if you're so desperate ask your father." He growled and said "He won't tell, but he seems awfully interested in the grades of E class." I backed off until I was up against the shed which kept the gym equipment and Gakushu advanced and said "If we have to beat you up again we will." I gulped and said "F…Fine…" and with that Asano proceeded with his hardest punch and I landed hard on the ground but Teppei and Ren grabbed my arms and hauled me back up against the wood of the shed and Gakushu took several other hits to my stomach and face. He bent down to my level punched my stomach with everything he had.

I whined in pain and Gakushu said "Is this secret really worth getting beat up for?" I spat out blood and glared up at him but just then Karasuma came out of the shed and shouted "Oi, Leave her alone before I report you all to the government for defacing their property." I lowered my head and Asano turned and said "Fine, see you tomorrow night Shinko." And with that I was dropped to the ground and I watched them leave and I sighed groaned as I fell down the shed. Karasuma came over and said "Shinko? Are you alright kid?" I nodded and he sighed and said "We can't keep you here; you will be hurt if I do." I sighed but then Karasuma picked me up bridal style and said "I will make arrangements in the morning, right now you need those cuts attending to." I leaned against his chest and whispered "Why…Why do you care about me?" He sighed and said "Because I have seen what this system is doing to you and it is killing me watching the students being bullied but this is the extreme end of this." I closed my eyes and said "Karasuma, this is what Principle Asano wants." And with that I tried to get off but he growled and said "Shinko, no student deservers this so listen to me. I am going to make a promise to you that I will defend the whole of E class to the best of my abilities." I nodded and soon pain took me over and I passed out badly.

*The day of Kyoto – Nagisa's POV*

I looked around to try and find Shinko but she hadn't appeared yet and I creased my brow and said "Karma, have you seen Shinko?" He shook his head but then Okuda said "Guys, here she comes. Why does she look like she has been dragged through a bush backwards?" I looked at Shinko to see cuts and bruises crossing her face and no doubt she had more elsewhere. She walked up to us and said "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to go to and get some stitches from the hospital." I creased my brow and said "Are you kidding me? What happened this time?" She lowered her head and said "It's nothing…" but then Karasuma butted in saying "Gakushu Asano decided to take hits on her, when we get back if we don't succeed here then you will be living with me until it is over…if that is okay with you?" Shinko nodded and said "Honestly, you didn't have to." He slapped the back of her head and said "You aren't going to be beaten up every time I leave you alone, so you are coming home with me." And then Jelavic came up behind Karasuma and said "Can I come home with you too?" Karasuma peeled her off and said "No! Now get on the train." Shinko sighed and said "I'm going to nick name you Growler…it really suits you."

(Shinko's POV)

Another slap to the back of the head and Nagisa laughed and said "Carry on this way Shinko and he will send you back to hospital." I smiled and said "I have no doubt he could…but to be honest I hope I don't have to find out." Nagisa laughed and said "C'mon then guys, we still have the finishing touches to put to the plan." I smiled at Karasuma and said "I'm grateful for you putting your neck on the line for me." He nodded and said "On, before the train leaves." I laughed as he gently pushed me on and I walked over to Nagisa and the rest and said "He is really scary." Karma laughed and said "He is a puppy dog really." I smirked and then Karasuma shouted "Akabane, if you compare me to a dog again I will see to it that you don't get involved in the assassination attempt." I sniggered and said "Yeah…Akabane." Karma tackled me to the seat and pinned my arms saying "Oh Yunmi, you are just getting the Growler to back you up here, and that's not fair." I smiled and said "Anyone would think you liked me Karma." Karma blushed and said "I don't know what you mean." I pushed up and knocked him back over and said "You're the one that tackled me to the seat." And with that I sat up and looked at Nagisa and winked.

Karma snorted and said "You're the same as always Shinko, never let anyone rule you." I smiled and said "Oh c'mon Karma, I'm not that bad." Nagisa pushed my shoulder and said "Knock it off you two, we need your help to plan this you know?" I smiled and said "Sure, tell Karma that as well…he is the one pouncing on me like a wild animal." Karasuma came over and pulled me to his seat and said "I'm in charge of your wellbeing; I will not have you being pounced on or hurt by anyone." I slumped and said "But sir, I have to help my group." Karasuma looked at me with a glare and I closed my mouth and whispered "Understood sir, stay here and stay safe." Then Jelavic began "He's is like your father in some ways huh?" I smiled and said "At least he knows how to take care of me…I would be honoured to have Karasuma as a father." Karasuma blushed and said "I'm sure your father would have something to say about that." I nodded and said "Yeah, go ahead I don't want that failure in my family is what he would say." Karasuma patted my head and said "Cheer up; I'm sure he misses you." I snorted and said "Even when I was around he ignored me until my grades were below a B and then he would hit me and punish me." Jelavic came over and said "Karasuma and I could adopt you…we would make good parents." I snorted and Karasuma turned his head and said "We would at least have to be partners for that and I would never go out with you." I sighed and said "I think you would make the perfect couple." Both glared at me and I lowered my head and sighed.

*After the journey and they arrive in Kyoto – Shinko's POV*

I looked at the living quarters and sighed, I bet the others were having a swell time in their 5 star hotel. I shook my head and laid the suitcase that Karasuma had provided for me down and that's when Okuda said "Shinko? Do you need help with anything?" I smiled at her and said "No I'm alright thank you, do you need help?" She shook her head and said "Do you like Karma?" I smiled a little and said "I…er…" but just then Nakamura jumped on the band-waggon and said "You must like him, you didn't push him off when he pounced on you before." I blushed a little and said "That was…" but before I could finish Okano began "Yeah and you guys are always mumbling at the back of the class together." I waved my hands desperately saying "N…No we just…" but I was once again interrupted by Megu who smiled and said "And you always attempt an assassination with him. Now spill, do you like him?" I buried my now tomato red face into my hands and said "I…I…" but then a laugh was heard and I looked up to find Terasaka and I growled and said "Don't you even think…" but before I could finish he was gone and I bolted up and chased after him.

He turned many corners and then bolted into the boy's room and I sighed and shouted "Terasaka! If you rat you're dead!" Karma then opened the door and I blushed and said "I suppose you heard…can you get me Terasaka?" He smirked and said "What's the magic phrase?" I growled and lowered my voice saying "Karma is the best boy I have ever met." Then wild laughter could be heard and I opened the door and saw Terasaka at the back and I strode over to him and said "Don't tell or…" Terasaka then came close and said "Or what? What can you do exactly? You can't kill me, so what will you do?" I lowered my gaze and then Isogai began "Are you blackmailing her Terasaka?" I sighed and said "Just don't tell, I don't want that being revealed." Terasaka smiled and said "Too late, Karma you have an admirer…and her name is Shinko." I lowered my gaze and ran from the room to prevent further humiliation and in hopes of never showing my face again.

(Karma's POV)

Shinko likes me? Surely this was a joke…right? But the way she ran out nearly in tears was enough to convince me it wasn't. Isogai then began "Terasaka that was cruel and not needed, she clearly didn't want to admit it so why do that to her?" Terasaka closed his eyes in triumph and said "It had to come out eventually, I figured now was the best time." I crunched up my fists and said "Yeah well, think of her feelings before you spout more rubbish." And with that I ran in the opposite direction to Shinko and the rest of the morons in the class. How could she like me? I was a nobody compared to who liked her in the class. I sat in a tree close to the hotel and watched the night go by when I heard voices and I hid in the tree more and I realised it was Shinko and Hinano talking and I began to listen. "I'm sure he doesn't think you an idiot Shinko, Terasaka is an idiot and I'm sure Karma doesn't mind you liking him." I heard the sob of Shinko and she sniffled "I nearly lost my temper but I didn't want Karma to see that side of me again, Hinano…I really do like him but I never wanted to ask him for the fear of sounding stupid. Now he knows I fear he'll reject me as a friend." Hinano hugged her and said "Don't worry, he won't…he will probably just beat Terasaka up." She gasped and said "I can't allow him to do that!" and with that she ran back to the male sleeping quarters.

I jumped down and followed her to make sure no one made a fool of her again. She turned a corner and I shouted "Shinko! I'm not beating him up so stop running." She turned towards me and lowered her head saying "Listen, I…I…" but before she could finish I smiled and grabbed her shoulders and whispered "Don't fret; I understand that you didn't want me to know…but honestly I wouldn't of hated you for it." She lowered her gaze and said "So you don't hate me?" I smiled and said "Of course not, although there are plenty of boys that like you too." She smiled and said "Well, I…don't want any of the other boys…I want…you." I pulled her close and whispered "Same here…" and with that I kissed her on the lips and I released my hands from her shoulders and she placed hers in my hands. Then a cough was heard and I pulled away to see Karasuma and I smiled and said "I'll leave the explaining to you Shinko."

(Shinko's POV)

"But…But…" however I was left alone in the hallway with Karasuma and I looked towards my feet and blushed saying "Just how much of that did you see?" Karasuma crossed his arms and said "Almost all of it, since when were you two a thing?" I blushed deeply and then all the girls came running round the corner saying "Karma just told us, did you really kiss?" I covered my face and nodded and they all squealed saying "That is so cute!" Then the boys came around the corner and Karma walked over to me and said "Hey, don't make her blush any further!" and with that Karma looped his hand around my shoulders and pulled me through the screaming girls and into the living room. Karasuma burst through the door and said "No sex!" Karma looked at me and we both burst out laughing and said "We were going to play pool, what would give you that idea teach?" Karasuma looked at me and Karma and I smiled and picked up a cue before saying "Karma you first." He nodded and set up the table while Karasuma stood there like a fish out of water.

Nagisa came over and said "So…erm…are you two together?" I shrugged and said "Ask Karma, he is the one who kissed me." Karma winked and said "Just maybe…just maybe" and with that our game began and I smiled and watched as the boys and girls gathered around the table to watch our match. I readied for my shot but just as I was about to shoot Karma stopped me and placed his hand on top of mine and whispered "Your posture is wrong, you need to have a stronger stance." I smiled at all the girls who squealed and I turned so our lips were close to kissing and said "You're giving the enemy advice? Treat everything like assassination and we may succeed in killing Koro-sensei." He smiled and said "But are you my enemy or my Alpha?" I smirked and said "I am but a person in this classroom and as such any one of these could be an Alpha." He pushed on the cue and said "Maybe, but we already crowned you Alpha." I stood up and said "If that were true then we would not be in this situation..." and with that I pushed him against the table and said "Now, it's your turn" and I retreated to the other side of the table.

*The next day on the touring spots – Shinko's POV*

I walked down the alley with Karma following behind me and I sighed deeply at the fact that maybe it would finally work. "Kanzaki, why are we here?" Kanzaki turned to me and said "It's the perfect spot for an assassination…secluded and peaceful." I nodded but then another voice called "And perfect for kidnappers." I turned and we all stopped, who was that? Then some high schoolers came out of the shadows and I backed off a little but they soon surrounded our group I glanced back at Karma who readied himself to fight and I gasped and said "What do you want?" The leader smiled and said "We want you pretty little ladies." And with that Karma lunged for the leader but was punched back down and I ran over and screamed "Karma! Are you alright?" He groaned but the closest one grabbed my arm and I winced and tried to grab him but another grabbed my other arm and I began to try and kick. Then Kayano and Kanzaki were grabbed and that's when Nagisa and Sugino lunged but were thrown on top of each other and I screamed but the leader came in front of me and said "You ladies will have a blast with us…honestly." I turned my face away and looked back at Karma before we were thrown into the back of a van.

Kayano and Kanzaki were now unconscious and I winced from the pain in my now tied arms and I looked into the blackness of the van and thought back to the boys and whether they would be alright. A small window opened and the leader smirked and said "Sitting comfortably? No? Well that is a shame…you will be comfortable soon…on my lap." I crunched up and hoped that this was some kind of dream. But I knew that men like this never gave up, I sighed and allowed my body to relax and then he laughed manically and closed the small window again. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I sniffed and hoped to God that someone would rescue us before they could do anything.

The van stopped and then two guys opened the back and pulled the still unconscious Kayano and Kanzaki out of the van and I tried to scoot to the back but the leader pulled my ankle and I was forced out of the van and I glared up at him and he sniggered and said "Aww, don't you look cute when your mad." and with that he pulled my cheek and I growled and said "Piss off!" He then pushed me into some of the other lads and I whined as they pulled me into the warehouse. I watched as they placed the other two on a couch in the far corner but then the leader ordered "Take her to the back, we will do the photography on this one later…I want my fun first." I gulped and he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the cornered off room at the back. I tried to run but he just tugged more and I was soon pushed into the room and thrown on the mattress that was on the floor. I looked up at the boy and closed my eyes and whispered "Please…don't." the boy giggled and said "You will be begging for something else in two moments…so just be patient." I lowered my head and then the boy came over and pulled out a knife and began cutting my uniform off. I glanced at the curtain and hoped that someone would appear soon.

(Karma's POV)

We followed the guidebook towards a warehouse close by and I looked up and clenched my fists, if they had touched any of the girls they were dead. We walked in silently to hear a lot of laughter and I glanced towards the back to see Kayano and Kanzaki but as I looked around I couldn't find Shinko "Nagisa, where is Shinko?" Nagisa shrugged his shoulders and whispered back "I cannot see her…" but before he could finish a scream could be heard and I turned in the direction, instantly I recognised the scream and I burst out of the shadows towards the room but was stopped by a group of lads and I growled and said "Move!" A lot of sniggers came from around the room and one lad said "Oh look, a bunch of junior high kids, what you gunna do huh?" and with that I dodged an attack from one and pushed another one over but soon we were once again surrounded and I gritted my teeth and that's when the leader came from behind a room in which the scream came from and he said "Oh look who we have here, a couple of pipsqueaks and a bookworm. You're a little late mate, the first girl is now ours and our photographer will be here soon." I gritted my teeth and kicked the unconscious body at my feet and said "We already took out your photographer, so you are in trouble my friend."

The leader laughed and said "Oh, that is are back up now." And with that shuffling could be heard coming from the shadows behind us and I growled lowly and then I heard squishy noises and smiled a little…the octopus had arrived.

(Shinko's POV)

I lay on the mattress…naked and hurting, I allowed tears to flow quietly as I awaited the return of the leader and I was sore. Blood trickled from my thighs as it came from my intimate area where he had pushed his blade up and cut the inside of me. I scrunched up and tried to will myself to move but my body froze and I sobbed as I heard commotion outside. Please let that be help and not the other lads hurting Kayano and Kanzaki. Then the door opened and I whined a little but Karma whispered "Shinko…are…you…alright?" I turned to look at him and I saw him falter before I tried to hide my face but he ran over and pulled me so I would look at him and he began "Just hold on, we will get you something to wear." And with that he dashed outside and returned a moment later with a pair of jeans and a pink top and I took the clothes and nodded slightly and he left the room.

He would never touch me again, I must seem so dirty to him…I must look like a right dog. I pulled the clothes on and went to open the door when Koro-sensei opened the door and said "Shinko? Are you alright in here?" I nodded and walked quietly out of the room towards the others and that's when Kayano and Kanzaki ran over and said "Please don't tell me he…" I nodded and walked out of the building and into the darkened street. I was stained and filthy and I just wanted to get back and hide in the corner. The rest of the group came out moments later and I looked back at Karma and sighed before walking back and towards the hotel in hopes of forgetting today ever happened.

*Back at the hotel – Nagisa's POV*

I watched as Isogai and Karma had a table tennis match and I looked over in the corner to see Karma biting his nails which always meant he was either frustrated or irritated and I knew why. The men that had kidnapped the girls had raped Shinko and Karma just wanted to burst, I walked over slowly to him and said "Karma? Are you alright man?" he glanced up and nodded before getting up and walking away. I sighed and continued to watch the table tennis match…there was so much going round in his head right now.

(Shinko's POV)

I sat on the front steps of the hotel and glanced up at the Crescent moon that was now left and sighed, when we told Karasuma what had happened he freaked and told me I wasn't leaving his side until he knew I was in the right mind frame and honestly it felt good to have someone actually caring for me. "Hey Shin, I came to see if you were alright." I turned to find Karma and I smiled and said "Thanks, I'm fine I just need some time alone that's all." He sat beside me and said "I'm never leaving you alone again, I don't want you hurt." And with that he pulled me closer and I leaned on his shoulder and then a lot of cheering could be heard and we turned to find both the boys and girls hanging out of the windows and I smiled and said "Seriously guys? What's the big deal anyway?" Karasuma came from behind and said "They've been taking bets all night to see how long it would take for you two to get close." I rolled my eyes and shouted "Real mature guys!" bursts and fits of laughter could be heard and Karma and I shook our heads and glanced up at the night's sky.


	6. Chapter 6

(Shinko's POV)

I watched as the boys entered the school field and I smiled, due to me living in the school I now had a chance to be early and see the new transfer student. I smiled as I looked down at the boy's uniform I was wearing, due to the only one I had being destroyed in Kyoto. I breathed in and ran out to Nagisa and Karma saying "Hey guys, we have a new transfer student in today…and she is well, interesting that's for sure." Nagisa high fived me and Karma hugged me saying "Define interesting…it would help us." I winked and said "Just come look for yourselves." And with that I ran inside with Sugino, Karma and Nagisa close behind. I reached the door of the classroom and said "Now she is a little…different but I'm sure it will be fine and with that I opened the door and pointed to the box in the corner. All eyes were now on this box and I smiled and said "This has pissed Karasuma off a lot but this is AIFA, she is the new student." Karma creased over laughing and Nagisa looked dumbfounded. I rubbed my head and said "And her creators are noisy…they couldn't install her quietly at all."

Nagisa looked at me and said "What happened to living with Karasuma?" I rubbed the back of my head and said "He wants to wait at least a week until he can make an agreement with his landlord to allow me to stay there." Nagisa nodded and said "Sounds like your sleeping rough." I smiled and said "It's not all that bad; although Karasuma has really helped me." Karma placed his hand on my shoulder and said "So how does this thing work? How is she supposed to assassinate things?" I shrugged and said "I wasn't going to ask…Karasuma seems pissed at the fact that we have a machine in the classroom." Karma laughed and said "Figures, he seems to be that type of person." I took my seat and looked over at the box and shook my head and said "It has come to this…looks like I will be returning to jail pretty soon." I closed my eyes and a lonely tear fell and then Karasuma entered the classroom and began writing the name of this new "assassin" on the board and I could tell he hated having to do this but it was true…none of us had succeeded yet and now they needed a new way to do something. I stood up and said "Do we have to put up with this Karasuma? I mean seriously, look at this thing." Then the chalk he was using came flying towards me and I dodged just in time and he turned and growled "Yes Shinko! I don't like it either but we don't have any choice!" I sat back down to my seat and he breathed out and said "Now your contract still stands Tentacle, you aren't to fight back when she attacks…understood?" I glanced at the box, when she attacks? It won't be the quietest assassination attempt clearly.

I sighed and grabbed my paper and began to write down the notes on the board and then Karma smirked and moved back his chair slightly and I frowned but continued writing and that's when it roared to life and I glanced up just as the guns were being pulled put and I gasped, direct attacks? But that surely wouldn't work. Then AIFA said "Attack commencing in 3…2…1." And with that the three guns it had sprayed the classroom with BB's and I gasped, it was fast and Koro-sensei was a blur. But due to the BB's not having anywhere to go they ricocheted off the walls and I ducked below the desk and watched from the safety as Koro-sensei dodged a direct bullet with the chalk. Then the machine stopped and I sighed and lifted back up but AIFA began "Re-calculating, next fire commencing in 3 minutes." I sat back up and looked towards Koro-sensei who nodded slightly and said "Then I will be ready for it." I moved my chair so I was level with Karma and whispered "How did you know?" he shrugged and said "I just figured." I glanced at the box again as it roared back to life and I scrunched up and watched as it attacked in the same pattern and sighed, it clearly wasn't that intelligent because it was attacking in the same way which failed before. But then Koro-sensei's tentacle was blasted off and I gasped, it actually hit him? I looked at Karma who was just as shocked and I shrugged and he shook his head and I looked towards Karasuma who growled and walked back to staffroom.

The machine didn't give in all day and I sighed and looked towards Koro-sensei who sighed and said "I'm going out for a little bit Shinko, Karasuma told me not to leave you alone but I have to do some shopping." I nodded and said "Don't worry about me…I'll be alright." With that he nodded and I was once again left alone. I glanced at the box in the corner and sighed, if she carried on like this then Koro-sensei would be dead and nothing could stop what happened afterwards. I lowered my head and began walking to the staffroom when the box spoke "Why are you crying?" I turned around and said "It's none of your concern, just focus on your job and don't ask stupid questions." And with that I entered staffroom and slipped onto the couch and sighed. "It can't be easy for you." I glanced up to see Principle Asano stood there and I gasped and said "What the hell are you? A ninja?" Asano laughed and said "I have been here for some time Miss Yunmi but you were so absorbed in your self-pity that you didn't see me here."

I looked away and said "Why would I notice someone in the shadows? It's not like I intend to look." He smiled and said "Intended?" I frowned and he smiled and said "You meant intended, not intend." I shook my head and said "Your correcting me on grammar after lessons?" he smiled and his eyes flashed and he began "Miss Yunmi, your midterm tests revealed that old spark in your results I loved seeing and I have but one simple request…re-join A class." I looked towards the floor, finding it hard to look him in the eye, and said "I…I…" but he then continued "Surely, you don't want to be beaten up by Gakushu every evening because you are in E class now, do we?" I growled and said "I'm not joining A class, E class is where I belong and that's where I'm staying." He hissed and said "Then I will allow you to fulfil your own death Miss Yunmi, because these E class slackers will drag you down and I won't stop them after tonight." I stood my ground and he waved and left the staffroom once more and I sighed and looked out of the window to find Koro-sensei had just landed.

I flicked the main light off and he then entered the staffroom and said "Is everything alright? I've just seen the Principle leave…what happened?" I closed my eyes and said "He wants me to return to A class." Koro-sensei hummed and said "And your answer?" I smiled and said "You haven't got rid of me yet Koro-sensei." He smiled and said "I am honoured that you are willing to stay just so you can kill me." I nodded and said "Like I would leave and miss out on a chance to kill you." He smiled and said "Shinko?" I looked up and he looked away and said "You cry in your sleep, is there something plaguing your dreams?" I closed my eyes and mumbled "It's just a nightmare…nothing more." Koro-sensei nodded and said "Well, I will leave you to sleep then." I nodded and he climbed up to the ceiling before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. I sat up and glanced out at the night and sighed, no one could know what I was going though…not even the people I trusted the most.

 ***The next day – Shinko's POV***

I sat at the back and I looked at the ugly brown tape that crossed the machine and I sighed, she had caused this herself and it was her own fault. She suddenly roared to life and then she began "Koro-sensei, I cannot successfully assassinate you with these restraints, can you please remove them?" I snorted and Koro-sensei began "I'm afraid I cannot AIFA…" but before he could explain AIFA began "You are then in direct violation of your contract, this amounts to harm." Then the roll of tape came whizzing past my face and hit the machine and I glanced at Terasaka and he began "Can it, I was the one who put the restraints on you." Then Sugino carried on "We are trying to learn and well, we cannot deal with you shooting up the place every two minutes." I smirked and said "Basically, we will release you after classes have finished so that we can learn." Then the screen went black and I sighed and said "And Terasaka, next time you decide to throw something…warn me first." Karma laughed and said "Maybe you should pay attention." I shook my head and said "It's of no major importance."

Classes finished quietly and I walked over to the AIFA and began undoing the tape when she began "AIFA to headquarters, I have been delayed in my mission to assassinate target, possibility of solving the problem on my own 0%, request help." I rolled my eyes and said "Don't go calling for help, it's not that we hate you…it's just we need to learn as well. If you perhaps learned to help us assassinate Koro-sensei instead of just firing then we wouldn't mind but your methods are hugely disruptive." Then Koro-sensei patted my shoulder and said "Well done Shinko, she is right AIFA…which is why I am going to upgrade you with some further information that would help you not only make friends in the class but assassinate me more efficiently." I turned to Koro-sensei and said "Wont upgrading her only shorten your life?" he smiled and said "So be it, I am a teacher first and target second." I lowered myself and said "Do you need help?" Koro-sensei shook his head and said "You go and get some sleep, I will be in soon." I nodded and said "Goodnight to you both." Koro-sensei waved before I walked back into the staffroom but as I entered I saw Principle Asano with the big 5 and I looked around and said "You're back Mr Asano…I'm sure I gave you my answer last night."

Mr Asano got up from the chair and said "Oh I know you did Miss Yunmi, I thought I may try to persuade you once more." And with that he nodded and the door clicked shut and I turned to find one of the big 5 behind me and I frowned and said "Is this your idea of trying to persuade me?" He smirked and walked over to the window before locking that too and sitting at the window sill and said "Gakushu, you may begin." And with that the big 5 advanced towards me and I tried to back up but was caught and that's when Principle Asano said "You will join us Miss Yunmi…" and with that the attack began again. I screamed in pain as one of them hit me in the stomach and then rattling could be heard and I turned to the door and whined "Koro-sensei?" then Principle Asano began "I have coated the doors and windows with an anti-sensei treatment in which will stop you from getting in!" I groaned and collapsed to the floor while the attack continued and I knew I couldn't win, and I couldn't attack them because I didn't want to hurt them.

*An hour later – Shinko's POV*

Principle Asano had left and re locked the door so that Koro-sensei still couldn't get in and I lay on the floor covered in blood and tears. I tried to lift up but every bone in my body protested and I fell back to the floor without success. I closed my eyes and whispered "Why?" then Koro-sensei said "I will call Karasuma for you, can you last?" I groaned and said "Please just hurry…use Mach 20 if needed." He gave a swift answer before I heard him leave and I groaned quietly and mumbled to myself "I'm never entering A class…never." I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling and shouted "I belong in E class!" then two voices could be heard and I turned to the direction and I heard Koro-sensei saying "The handles and windows are covered in an anti-me solution. I couldn't help her and still can't." Then Karasuma growled and I heard the key in the lock and I smiled and then Karasuma ran over and said "Shinko! Can you hear me?" I nodded and he began "For God's sake, why would he sit here and allow this to happen?" I groaned and he sighed and picked me up but then my whole body took a violent shudder and I screamed and Karasuma pulled me closer to him and said "I'm sorry if this hurts, I will have to inspect you and see if anything is broken."

I was placed on the couch and I allowed my emotions to finally take a hold of me and I turned my face away and began to cry until I knew I couldn't any more. Karasuma dried my face and said "Come now sweetie, if you can tell me where it hurts I will help you out." I glanced up at Karasuma and burst out laughing and he sweat dropped and said "What's so funny?" I clenched my sides and Koro-sensei, who was also laughing like a maniac, said "You just broke character there…a lot. I didn't realise you knew such a word Karasuma." I wiped the tears away and said "I'll be fine Kara, please don't worry about me. Although if Koro-sensei hadn't have gotten you I don't think I could have survived the night." Karasuma began inspecting my body and I looked towards the door and said "Why am I so weak?" Koro-sensei looked up and said "You're not weak; you just know not to fight back." I sighed and said "I'm afraid I will hurt anyone if I fight back…which is why I don't"

Karasuma came into my eye level and said "Sometimes, fighting back is a good thing. You have to judge the situation in order to take action; this is my night time lesson to you." I lowered my head and said "I'm not a very good judge of situation." Karasuma then pulled my chin up and smiled saying "I can teach you this…but promise me you won't allow yourself to be hurt anymore." I nodded lightly and he smiled and said "It looks like I will have to stay here tonight." I sighed and said "I'm sorry for dragging you away…" He laughed and said "I wasn't doing anything tonight; I would rather make sure you were alright rather than worry sick about you." I hopped off the table and winced as my body shuddered in protest and I sighed. I closed my eyes and said "Everyone needs to stop worrying about me…I don't mean anything." As I finished two slaps were added to the back of my head and I turned to find Koro-sensei and Karasuma stood there and I rolled my eyes and said "It's true."

 ***The next day – Nagisa's POV***

I walked into the classroom to find Shinko sat at her desk with two black eyes and cuts and bruises all over and I sighed, what had happened this time? I walked over and said "Shinko? What happened?" She lowered her gaze but then Karasuma, who had just entered, said "She was beaten up at the command of the Principle by the Big 5." I gasped and said "Was the Principle present?" Shinko nodded and Koro-sensei then added "He treated the doors and windows with anti-me treatment to stop me entering…and then sat and watched as his son and the rest beat her up." I growled and said "Why is he doing this!" Shinko backed off a little and said "Because he can! Because he is trying to make an example of me!" I looked at her in surprise and she stood up and said "Because he holds the power and key to my education…he didn't have to accept me back and he can send me back just like that." I gulped and looked over at the others who had gathered and they all looked like they had been caught in the headlights but it was true…she could be taken back at any moment. I looked over at the door and saw the security guards and I growled "Where were you two last night when she was being beaten up? You weren't doing a very good job of protecting her…were you?" They both looked at me and said "Our job is to stop her from harming others…not being harmed." But as they finished Karma smashed a bottle next to one of their heads and said "Well, you may want to add it to your quota before I get you fired for negligence." Both jumped and backed away from Karma and he entered the classroom and said "Seriously Shinko, you need to learn to fight back." She sweat dropped before everyone took their places.

(Shinko's POV)

I looked towards the AIFA and smiled at the fact that she was finally starting to make friends in the classroom. I smiled and began fiddling with my pen when phone rang and I opened it to find a picture of me beaten up and I looked at the number but the screen just said withheld and something turned in my stomach and I got up and said "Koro-sensei…can I go to the bathroom?" Koro-sensei nodded and said "Is everything alright?" I nodded slightly before running out of the classroom and throwing my phone in the process. Whoever had my phone number was going to try something and I didn't want to be involved. I reached the bathroom and ran towards one of the stalls but couldn't make it and collapsed on the floor in tears. Why was this happening to me? What had I done that was so bad to deserve this? Then a knock was sounded on the door and I sighed and said "I'll be out in a minute." But then Jelavic sounded saying "I'm coming in on behalf of Karasuma." I rolled my eyes and turned away from the door just as Jelavic entered and she said "Listen kid, I have seen the picture on your phone…honestly don't rise to them."

I scrunched up in a ball and Jelavic growled and said "Karasuma! I don't care about the stigma of male in female toilets; get your ass in here!" then the door creaked open and Karasuma popped his head round the door and said "Can we please have this conversation somewhere else?" I stood up and said "There is nothing to discuss and with that I walked past them both and out towards the gym shed. I just wanted everything to go away and have a peaceful term. I curled up in the corner of the shed and began to wipe away the tears and I knew I couldn't be alone for long but I had to try. I sniffed up softly and looked into the blackness of the shed and sighed, what could I do? If I fought back I would hurt someone but if I didn't fight back then I would hurt myself. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. What would happen tomorrow?


	7. Chapter 7

(Shinko's POV – several days later)

I sat in Jela-bitch's class with my head on my palm as she explained ice breakers to the rest of the class and I sighed, what a pain in the ass to have to sit here and listen to this. I yawned and Jela-bitch looked at me and said "Am I boring you honey?" I sneered and said "Well, you did just say that conversation is a challenge for the best of us." She growled and I smiled as the bell went and I got up from my seat and said "See you later…professor bitch." And with that I left the classroom and made my way towards the vertical tree when a man in a black over coat and shadowed face approached the school and I frowned and advanced towards him and shouted "Excuse me!" he turned and I gasped and said "Mr Lovro, what are you doing here?" He turned towards me and said "Miss Yunmi, I hadn't expected to see you here." I smiled and said "What brings you to E class?" He smiled and said "The target, and the bounty." I smiled and said "I wish you the best of luck." He frowned and I smiled and said "He is a tricky one to kill." Lovro snorted and said "I've killed harder." I shook my head and walked away towards my perch.

I sat on the tree and watched the sky turn a burnt shade of orange and I smiled, if Lovro was in on this then we might actually stand a chance but somehow I felt a pang of hurt because if he could kill him then this would be my last time of freedom. Lovro was known throughout the world as the assassin who could kill with a bootlace if needed and has trained some of the best assassins once he retired. I lowered my head and sighed at the thought of going back and that's when Karma came over and said "Hey Shinko, something bugging you?" I shook my head and said "Just seen a famous assassin, his name is Lovro." He smiled and said "He is Jelavic's master." I gasped and said "Seriously?" He smiled and said "I wouldn't lie to you, seriously." I shook my head and said "I can't believe it…she seems too stupid for that…but maybe that's her speciality." Karma nodded in agreement and I smiled and said "What do you think will happen if none of us succeed? Do you think Koro-sensei would blow up the planet he was born on? Where would he go?" Karma pondered this for a moment and then shrugged saying "I wouldn't put it past him to blow up the planet but as to where he would go, I have no idea." I sighed and said "Who truly knows his intentions?" Karma smirked and said "I smell a plan cooking here Shinko." I smiled and said "I will need to gain access to the files from the S.A.O lab in which he was created but after that I should be able to find out everything we need."

Karma laughed and said "I'll bring my laptop in for you tomorrow; it will be easier than the school system." I nodded and he patted me on the head and walked away. I shook my head and looked out towards the horizon and the town skyline of Kunugigaoka and sighed a little and watched as Karma left the hill and walked towards the train station. I was stuck on this hill while the rest got to go home to their families and spend time with others and not stuck in the same boring building for hours on end. I walked back into the classroom and said "Ritsu, can you give me camera footage on Karma and Nagisa please?" Ritsu came to life and said "Evening Shinko, I sure can but you will have to give me two minutes." I nodded and pulled my chair over to her before smiling and then camera footage appeared and I smiled as I watched Karma stroll home and Nagisa speed walk and I sighed and said "Do you ever wish you could be with them?" She smiled and said "I uploaded myself to everyone's phones, so I am really with them." I lowered my head and said "Oh…well aren't you the lucky one." Her expression changed and she looked at me and said "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." I smiled a little and said "It's alright, I suppose this is my own fault." And with that I got up and said "Goodnight Ritsu, see you tomorrow." She nodded and I turned and left the classroom once again in hopes of actually sleeping tonight.

I entered the staffroom and checked every corner before a voice sounded saying "Nobody else but me is here dear, you don't need to worry." I looked up at Koro-sensei and smiled saying "Thank you sir, I'm just very cautious." He smiled and said "You're in here late, what's on your mind huh?" I sat at the table and ate the ramen that had been left by Karasuma and began "Nothing much, just wondering why you would blow up the planet you was born on." He sighed and said "I'm afraid I have to keep some secrets from you…but all will be clear soon." I nodded and said "Don't take this the wrong way but I have a feeling you didn't blow up the moon." Koro-sensei looked at me and sighed saying "If only you knew…" I closed my eyes; I would know soon Koro-sensei.

 ***The next day – Gym class – Shinko's POV***

"So that's what's going on today, I'm sorry if this interrupts your learning but I'd like you to try and continue as normal." I smiled and said "So you have to try and stay alive?" Karasuma sniggered "I don't have to try…but that is the concept yes." Then Karma piped up with "So instead of the killer you're now the killee?" The class then burst out laughing and I smiled and said "I bet Koro-sensei is glad of the day off." I looked over to Koro-sensei and nodded and he smiled, what everyone didn't know was something important in which I had found this morning but I knew I couldn't tell anyone due to their morale in danger of declining if they ever found out. I lowered my head and watched as Karasuma began with an upward slash and I put my hand up and said "Sir, why did Koro-sensei blow up the moon?" Karasuma looked at me and said "That's classified, even from me." I sighed and said "One method in assassination is using the target's motive against him to place him or her out of their comfort zone, how can I use this method if I don't know his motive?" Karasuma sighed and said "You may be born into assassination Shinko, but there are some mind games that really don't work on me." I growled and grabbed the knife that I had left on the floor and began the swing.

(Lovro's POV)

"One method in assassination is using the target's motive against him to place him or her out of their comfort zone, how can I use this method if I don't know his motive?" I glanced at the little girl and creased my brow, how was it that this little girl has been to prison and yet her blades of assassination haven't dulled? I then spotted Irina making her first attempt and I sighed at how stupid she truly looked. I sighed and walked away, Irina's days may have been over but maybe I had my next prodigy in the wings.

(Shinko's POV)

I watched as Lovro walked away and I smiled, he clearly didn't think he was ready yet. I dropped the knife I was using and followed Lovro and I said "She isn't any use when the cover is blown is she?" Lovro turned and I smiled and said "Deceit 101, don't let your cover be blown." He nodded and I smiled and sat on a rock and said "But Miss Jelavic has many more blades hidden you know? She has a variety of skills in which she can use." He glanced at me and I smiled and said "Don't lose faith in her yet Mr Lovro, Irina may seem like she has been finished but she is like a black widow…" Lovro turned and said "Okay then, explain it to me…" I smiled and said "She waits patiently for her prey and if they see her she disappears into the shadows to get a new position and then once the prey is unaware of her again she will strike a second time…all the while learning from her mistakes. Its how she survives in a big field called assassination." Lovro began to ponder this and I smiled and said "Don't count your chickens until they have all hatched Mr Lovro." And with that I walked back towards the classroom when a voice called "You are a very good speaker Shinko, have you ever thought about making that your career option instead?" I smiled and said "If I did that Koro-sensei, I wouldn't be able to be here." And with that I walked away.

Lunch came around quickly and Karma began "Karasuma is sat outside on his own eating lunch." I glanced out and Nagisa began "He's been eating lunch on his own the past few days; he doesn't want anyone with him either." I hummed and then Karma smirked "The spider goes in for the kill…who thinks she can do it?" I smiled and I had already seen that Lovro couldn't touch Karasuma and now didn't think Jelavic could either. I smiled and said "Ten to one she uses charm to beat him." Nagisa said "He already knows her tricks; I am saying she will attempt to snare him." I smiled and said "He doesn't know everything about her." Nagisa stood up and said "He isn't that dense!" I stood up and said "And she isn't that stupid! She has her ways…her multiple blades!" Karma stood next to Nagisa and said "And he isn't exactly short of blades either." I growled but Kayano came next to me and said "Yeah but, she knows men like the back of her hand." A full on war started out between the male and female gender but then Okuda said "Jelavic has the upper hand!" We all ran to the window and said "See, she is using her charm." Then Nagisa butted in saying "She also used a snare." I smiled but just as our argument was about to kick off again Maehara shouted "Jelavic hit him, calling it that Jelavic was the first to hit him." I smiled and said "Now you boys owe us girls something." Megu smiled and said "We girls will come up with a payment don't you worry." Isogai sighed and said "We boys are faithful to our promises, just don't make it too taxing please." A few of the girls swooned and I smiled and said "I knew she would."

*After classes – Shinko's POV*

I watched as everyone left and I glanced at Koro-sensei who was now reading a magazine and I shouted "Your awful chirpy tonight sir." He smiled and said "I am going to Hawaii tonight for the movie premier of Sonic Ninja, it will be awesome." I nodded and I stood up and gathered my things before walking back to the staff room but Nagisa stopped me and said "Do you think he would take us with him?" I shrugged and said "All you can do is ask." Nagisa nodded and then Karma began "I'll second that, I want to see the director's work." I smiled and said "Let's all ask him." Nagisa and Karma ran ahead and I sighed and followed until we had reached Koro-sensei and Nagisa shouted "Sir! Can we come with you?" Koro-sensei looked at us and said "I didn't take you two to be fans, but of course." Karma smirked and said "I'm not, I want to see how well the director did, and he is one of my favourites." Koro-sensei then turned to me and I smiled and said "I want a night away from here with friends." He nodded and said "Well then, let's go." And with that we were all tucked into Koro-sensei's clothes and I smiled but then Nagisa began "I hadn't thought about this but won't Mach 20 kill us?" I gulped and said "Theoretically, but I'm sure it will be fun." Koro-sensei then giggled and said "I will accelerate slowly so I don't crush you but I suppose I could go quicker in the air." I smiled and then Ritsu said "I can't believe we will be flying at Mach 20." I smiled and said "Me neither."

The Koro-sensei took off and I smiled as we began to fly and I smiled and watched Nagisa and Karma and I knew we would probably get to do this ever again. I sighed and then Koro-sensei began a lesson while flying and I laughed "We were being taught a lesson in science at Mach 20 while going to Hawaii to watch a film premier…my life was now complete.

*After the film – Shinko's POV*

I walked back towards the classroom when Nagisa shouted "Night Shinko!" I smiled and waved at them before turning back but then I heard a rustle and I turned but nothing could be seen and I frowned and decided I was going to act perfectly normal until I could see who it was. I continued to walk and that's when a gush of air rush towards me and I flinched and looked back as Koro-sensei left and sighed, the guy was amazing. Then in the tree top was a boy and below a figure who appeared to be in a face mask and full white kimono and I squinted and said "Excuse me, school isn't open until tomorrow morning." Both turned and I got a view of the boy and he dropped down towards me and I backed off slightly and he said "You are the Alpha of the class…you have the eyes of a predator…you are natural born assassin." I pushed his hand away and said "I may be natural born but what are you." He smirked and then the man came over and said "He is Itona Hirobe, your new classmate…he starts tomorrow and I am Shiro…his guardian." I nodded and said "I'm Shinko Yunmi, pleasure to meet you." Shiro nodded before saying "Come along Itona…we have a busy day tomorrow." And with that they disappeared.

I creased my brow before walking back inside and shaking my head. Who was he and why did he look so confusing? What was S.A.O up to this time? He wouldn't be here if he wasn't essential but did he really have what it took? I walked into the staff room and checked the corners before lying down and closing my eyes…I suppose we would find out tomorrow if he was any good.

(Itona's POV)

I lay down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, she was cute and much nicer to me than anyone had ever been. Shinko huh? The name meant Faith in Japanese and maybe she could help me learn to be normal again. But Shiro wouldn't like me spending time with her so when would I talk to her? I sighed and turned over but I couldn't get the lilac haired girl out of my mind so I sat up and focused on sharpening my skills with the tentacles until I could no more. This would be my chance to prove I had the power.


	8. Chapter 8

(Shinko's POV)

I began walking up the mountain in the pouring rain ready for class, I had gone out to gather something for breakfast and now I wanted to get out of the rain. I had forgotten to buy an umbrella and was soaked to the bone but luckily I had some replacement uniform back at class so I was lucky. I reached the top and saw Shiro and Itona and shouted "Hey guys! You ready for your first day of school Itona?" then I glanced at him and realised he was a bit wet, but how? Then Shiro continued and said "Itona! Let's get out of the rain, hide under the shed until I shout you." Itona nodded and I frowned and said "Okay…see you later." Itona nodded and I ran towards the class and passed Shiro and said "Sorry, but I would like to get out of the rain." And with that I ran ahead of him but as I opened the door a scream was heard and I glanced at the class who all looked like they had seen a ghost and I frowned and said "What?" Then I saw a blob of grey in the corner and frowned "Koro-sensei?" he sighed and then said "Shinko! I thought you were the new kid." I frowned and said "I've just passed him, he should be here in a moment." Then a few gasps could be heard and I turned to be faced (not really a face) with Shiro and I smiled as Koro-sensei squealed again and I laughed and said "This is the new kid's ward…Shiro. Itona will be here in a moment." And with that I sat down at my desk and Karma said "It's wet out there right?" I punched him in the arm and said "I'll drip all over you in a minute." But just then Shiro said "Itona! Now!"

Just then Itona burst through the wall and I gawped as he still wasn't wet. Then he sat on the other side of Karma and I frowned and looked at Itona in some amazement as he went on about being stronger than the wall and I shook my head and sighed. This kid was going to be a handful, and a pain in the ass. "Question new kid, you've just come in from the rain yet you don't have a drop on you? Its pouring buckets out there and Shinko is completely soaked…how aren't you?" I creased my brow and then the new kid got up and I shot up and stood between him and Karma and he smirked and said "He is the second strongest in this class and you are the first, which means I could use you both for future plans." Then he proceeded to touch me and I once again batted his hand away saying "Get off me, why did you feel the need to touch me?" but then he grabbed my wrist and flung me through the window and out of the classroom. I landed on the floor and he came to the window and said "However, you're still weaker than me." And with that he turned his back to me and I growled and said "You think you're a hard person? Then come out here and fight me like anyone else would." He turned and said "I don't fight those weaker than myself." I growled but then he walked out of the classroom and I growled and said "What a pain, I don't have any replacement uniforms." I walked back through the window and said "At least it won't be too warm in here anymore."

Then Fuwa pointed out "Shinko! You're bleeding!" I glanced at my hand and then to my leg and sighed saying "It's nothing, don't worry about me." And with that I went back to the staffroom to change clothes again. I entered to see Shiro sat at the table and I sighed and said "Is what Itona said about Koro-sensei and himself being brothers true?" Shiro looked at me and said "You don't believe him?" I smiled and said "Oh I believe him, in fact I know all about them being brothers…but why would you feed him that bullshit?" Shiro stood up and said "Someone has done their research…you have a certain autonomy about you that would make you the perfect leader. However, we have told him this so that his attacks will be stronger." I rolled my eyes and said "You are just indoctrinating him into being a mindless puppet." And with that I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

I entered the classroom during dinner and watched as the students compared Koro-sensei and Itona and sighed, it was clear that whoever biologically engineered these two made similar qualities. I lifted up and said "Listen you guys, they may have similar qualities but that doesn't make them brothers! For the sake of my sanity and yours please just stop comparing them." And with that I sat back down. I knew the truth but did anyone else? I glanced up at a burning sensation within my skull to see Itona looking at me and I rolled my eyes and carried on eating my dinner. It was something I hated about people in a powerful position; they abused it until the puppet strings snapped.

*After class – Nagisa's POV*

We were all gathered in an area style while Itona and Koro-sensei prepared for their fight and I glanced at Shinko to see her concentrating on something else and I creased my brow, she had been acting different to Koro-sensei since the day before yesterday and it was bothering me as to why. I shook my head and concentrated on the fight and listened to the terms that were being set out and I smirked that the new kid and his guardian had exposed Koro-sensei's biggest weakness…being a teacher. I glanced over at Itona, what did this kid have that we didn't? Well we would find out in a moment anyway. Shiro pronounced the beginning of the duel and in a moment everything seemed to go in slow motion, the new kid had tentacles? I glanced around and the only one that wasn't surprised was Shinko, did she already know this? Then Koro-sensei's face turned black and we all knew what that meant…he was pissed. I breathed in and hoped he wouldn't lose it like he did previously. I gulped and then Shinko said "So? He has tentacles, who cares?" Koro-sensei returned to normal and I smiled, she always knew how to return people back to a rational way of thinking.

(Shinko's POV)

I glanced at Shiro and growled…he had turned Itona into a monster but just then Koro-sensei stiffened and I glanced as Shiro exposed his skin weakness and I knew this wouldn't end well. I sighed and whispered "I can't be dealing with this…the exams are in a few days." And with that I walked out of the classroom and into the staffroom where I knew I could have some peace. I entered the staff room and looked outside as the weather began again and I once again felt as if the world was against me and I knew I couldn't do anything. I walked over to the window and watched as it once again poured it down and just then Itona came flying out of the classroom window and I gasped as I watched him get up and I smiled slightly, it seems Shiro's plan hadn't gone to plan then. I watched them leave and I smiled but just then he turned back towards me and I stood up straighter and nodded and he turned and walked back down the hill again.

*Hours later*

"Mr Karasuma?" he turned towards me and he smiled and said "Shinko? Is there a problem?" I shook my head and said "I am speaking for the class here but we want more training on how to kill Koro-sensei." He sighed and said "I have already taught you plenty and I feel that this isn't your idea." I turned my back to him and said "Honestly, we were slacking because we thought that someone else would kill Koro-sensei. But the others are feeling slightly guilty because they feel that they should be the ones to kill Koro-sensei." Karasuma walked up to me and said "Why is it you speak for everyone else, but never yourself?" I scoffed and said "I'm not important in this world, I will tell the others that you have agreed." I closed my eyes and said "A question though if you don't mind?" Karasuma hummed and I began "Why do you care about me? I'm just another student that really doesn't deserve the treatment that you are giving me." Karasuma came and placed his hand on my back and said "Because I know what it's like for a girl like you." And with that he walked away and left me stood there.

I walked back to the classroom quietly and I had a thousand thought swirling in my head and it ached to control them. I began to whistle and that's when I looked up to find Koro-sensei walking around and I sighed and waved before entering the class again. I glanced at the hole in the back of the wall and sighed, Itona was defiantly strange but maybe he was our best option to kill Koro-sensei. I entered the staffroom and walked over to the pile of folded clothes in the corner where all the clean clothes were and picked up the night gown that had been given and I smiled, this class was the best class I had ever been in and if I'm honest I never wanted to leave but I would be as soon as Koro-sensei was dead and judging by recent events that would be soon. I sat at the table and looked at the homework that Koro-sensei had left me and I tutted and said "Quadratic equations? C'mon sir don't make this too easy." And with that I began solving his homework in a minute and I laughed and then Karasuma entered and said "Get changed." I glanced up and he said "Now…we haven't got all night." I frowned more and he gave an audible groan and said "I'm taking you out for dinner, so hurry up." I nodded and said "Well leave, I have to get dressed." Karasuma blushed and said "Don't be long." I rolled my eyes and pushed him out saying "I'm not Jelavic."

I rifled through mounds of clothes and finally found a blue T shirt with some white jeans and a small cap in which I could hide most of my hair. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and wandered out of the staffroom and said "Ready, why are you taking me out?" Karasuma spun round and said "Tentacles told me that you don't exactly like staying in here in your own so I decided I would treat you to something nice." I smiled and said "Okay, thank you but I have to find a way to repay you." He slapped my head and said "Shut up with the nonsense, this is something I wanted to do for you." I rubbed the back of my head and said "Why do you slap the back of my head? Is that an Alpha thing?" He smiled and said "You're really persistent and stubborn and this is the only way I can get you to pay attention it seems." I smiled a little and said "I meant what I said though, I don't get anything in this world for free and neither should I get the treatment you are providing and one day I will pay you back." And with that he laughed and said "I can wait, for now let's get something to eat." I nodded and we left the campus and he smiled and said "You know, if I could adopt you I probably would."

I stopped dead in my tracks, Karasuma? As my father? I lowered my head and Karasuma said "Shinko? Sorry if I said something that offended you." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest, I couldn't say it but I would love him as a father. He stuttered a little and said "Shinko? What's the matter?" I pulled back and wiped my tears saying "I would love that but law dictates that I stay as a Yunmi." Karasuma smiled slightly and wiped a tear away and said "Well, maybe for now but I will look into the legal jargon to see if there is anything I can do as of this moment." I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said "C'mon, I have reserved this table for months, just had nobody to go with." I smirked and said "You could have taken Jelavic." He frowned at me and said "She really isn't my type."


	9. Chapter 9

(Shinko's POV)

I sighed and walked behind Sugino, Karma and Nagisa and I began to sweat at the hot weather and then Sugino began "Finally…the hot weather is in motion. What should we do this summer? I want to go fishing." Then Nagisa piped in with "What's in season?" Karma looked at me and said "At this time of year delinquents come out in troves, we can use Nagisa as bait and then we catch them in hordes." I shook my head and walked ahead of them saying "I didn't know delinquents had a season Karma." Nagisa laughed and said "Seriously, what should we do this summer?" I closed my eyes and said "How am I to know?" Then a baseball hit off the side of the practise area and Sugino, Karma and Nagisa stopped and I rolled my eyes and said "Leave them to it guys…it's not like they would waste their time on us." Sugino walked over and began to have what seemed to be a perfect conversation and then Shindo; the baseball team leader came over and said "Don't encourage them, only the chosen can have both the perfect academics and a perfect career." I snorted and said "Well, that makes two of us then eh?" The boys on the baseball team backed off and I smiled and said "You can keep believing in the philosophy but it will come back and bite you in the ass one day." And with that I grabbed Sugino's shoulder and said "Let's leave Mr Perfect to his practise shall we?"

We walked back up the mountain and back into the classroom and Koro-sensei began "An inter class sports day thing huh? I approve…but why aren't E class included?" Sugino lowered his head and say "We have the exhibition match against the school's baseball team, it makes it easier to play a sports day with four teams." I smiled and said "Same with the netball." Then Koro-sensei glanced at the paper and said "You have been excluded from playing in either sport Shinko…why is this?" I smiled and said "Principle Asano voiced his concerns that I may kill another student in a contact sport so I cannot play with the ladies and females aren't allowed to play in the baseball team so if I'm honest I will just watch." Koro-sensei smiled and said "Then you can help me coach the boys in their baseball techniques then. Wait do you know anything about baseball?" I smirked and said "Do one legged dog's swim in circles?" Karma laughed and said "And then when the day comes we will have the perfect coach and his proxy."

Sugino sighed and said "We will have to beat Shindo's fast ball…" and I shook my head and said "Have faith in your abilities Sugino…I do." Kayano then laughed and said "You have faith in him? Your name means Faith…and you are the one giving faith." I smiled and said "Why is the meaning of my name so funny?" then Nagisa laughed and said "Nice pun Kayano, but seriously a girl being the coach of a boy's baseball team…won't that look strange?" Koro-sensei smiled and said "We will show those other classes that E class has an Alpha and she can be in both the male and female interactions." I shook my head and said "Why does everyone call me an Alpha?" Then the whole class burst out into howling and I sighed and said "Seriously?" Karma laughed and said "You're the pack leader, the Alpha, the Queen in this class." I shook my head and said "I really don't deserve this." I watched the whole begin buzzing with excitement and I sighed, was I really ready to take this on? Could I lead like many others could? I was no Megu or Isogai, what made me so special? I glanced over at the others who were planning strategies and I sighed and got up and left the classroom.

How could I be a leader? I wasn't special; I didn't have many talents…so why did they choose me? I wasn't perfect and there were others in the class more capable than I. I sat down beside the gym shed and shook my head, why was I chosen to do this? I looked down at my hands and muttered "Even my past cannot deter them away from choosing me as a leader." Then a male voice sounded saying "They are a good judge of character, they know that even if you have made some poor judgement you know how to learn from you mistakes and you can teach others that." I glanced up and saw Koro-sensei and I sighed and said "But I'm not a good leader, if I was then I wouldn't be at the bottom of the food chain in prison." Koro-sensei tapped my shoulder and said "Follow me." I got up and followed him to forest where he pointed to a nest of bees and said "They all work together to achieve their ultimate goal, even the Queen bee but they still have a leader just so they can keep morale high and have someone to fall back on if anything doesn't go to plan."

I nodded and he continued "These are the aspects in which you share with the class that distinguish you as a leader my dear, you are able to still take part yet you can lead no matter how far you are away from your team." I sighed and said "Question, why exactly did you allow me to become coach of the baseball team? You are mad about baseball and would make a better coach than I." He smiled and said "I have faith in you that when the time comes…you will know what to do." I lowered my head and he said "I will allow you to understand my way of thinking before throwing you to the wolves my dear." I watched him leave and I glanced back up at the nest, the Queen bee huh? I shook my head and walked back to class to see all the boys outside practising and I smiled and shouted "Alright boys, let's huddle for a moment!" They boys immediately looked at me and I said "Alright…c'mon I need to get a few things sorted before we begin the game." They all nodded and I stood in the middle of their circle and said "If Koro-sensei runs out of ideas I will take over but I will be there mostly for support. I will use hand signals just like we have practised in Karasuma's class to communicate so that the other team doesn't catch wind of what we are planning. Nagisa you will be the interpreter for the team." Nagisa nodded and I then continued "You will be practising with Koro-sensei and I will be sharpening your strategies until the big game." They all nodded and then I placed my hand in the circle and said "Let's slaughter the opposition." They all placed their hands in and I said "For E class!"

 ***The day of the tournament – Nagisa's POV***

I watched as A class once again won and I sighed and then glanced at the box and saw Shinko sat on the bench with a laptop and in the female gym wear and I smiled and said "Guys, our coach looks ready." The other guys turned and said "Do you think she will be alright?" I nodded and said "Let's show the school who is better." The boys and I ran over to Shinko who stood up and said "You guys ready?" I nodded and she smiled and said "Alright, we have a battle plan, Ritsu sent me every strategy that the baseball team have ever used and I have a feeling that they will use this one." She then turned the screen around and we all glanced at the set up before Sugino smiled and said "We will do this…won't we?"

(Shinko's POV)

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "If you stick to the plan, then we can do anything." All the boys cheered and I glanced over at the baseball team and shook my head. I sat back down on the bench and said "Alright guys, first batter just needs to test the fast ball and then consult Koro-sensei." Kimura nodded and said "Right, just test it first." I nodded and he readied himself on the stand and nodded and I smiled and glanced at Koro-sensei who had gone into disguise mode and he nodded and I placed the laptop down and watched as Shindo bowled and I gasped, shit he was fast. How were we going to beat that? Then Koro-sensei began his signals and I watched as he began the bunting strategy and I knew we were going to surprise the team with this one. They had been practising for a week and a half against Koro-sensei and now they were ready for this game. I watched as the next few batters bunted Shindo's balls and I saw the envy in the coach's face.

The bases were now loaded and I knew we could do this. I clapped and said "Keep this up guys!" they all cheered and I chuckled a little, Sugino was next and he was going to make sure everyone got back. Sugino stepped up and I looked at Koro-sensei gave the signal and I nodded and he smiled and stared Shindo in the eye and readied himself to hit the ball. I would bring E class to the fight and I would leave victorious or I would try until I was dead…I couldn't let them down, not while they were depending on me so much. I watched as the ball flew and I laughed, goodbye Shindo. Sugino made it back and I ran over and said "Guys that was amazing!" They all tussled my hair and I batted them off and said "We still have to focus or we could get our arses handed to us." They all nodded and then the tonoi speaker boomed "Ah this explains it folks, the baseball team's coach has been ill since yesterday and the team haven't been playing to their best due to worrying about him too much." I scoffed and looked at their box to see Principle Asano stood there and I growled, the man was a pain in the ass.

I huddled them in and said "Maehara, you're up next but be careful…we don't know what they will do." Maehara nodded and made his way to the box when the whole team converged to the infield and I growled, this wasn't legal but we wouldn't stand a chance if we were to complain. I nodded to Maehara who closed his eyes and shook his head and I bit my lip, please be alright. Shindo threw the ball and I sighed as it went straight up and I knew it was going to be catched. I closed my eyes and the announcer shouted "Maehara out that is one for the team." I shook my head…you are playing dirty Principle Asano. Okajima looked terrified and I glanced at Koro-sensei who just signalled he had nothing and I cursed. This was BS and it was going to turn the tides on this tournament. Okajima looked at me and I signalled for him to carry on the strategy until I came up with something and he nodded.

" **I have faith in you that when the time comes…you will know what to do."** I looked towards Karma and an idea struck, his smart mouth could help us in pointing out the obvious. But how to ensure that we made them all riled? I signalled for Koro-sensei to come towards me and when he arrived I began "Sir, we need to get Karma to use his smart mouth on the next time he bats to rile up the umpire and not only that but ensure that he uses that against the other team…think you can get it to work?" Koro-sensei nodded and said "Good work Shinko, Karma's love of speech can be what turns this game around." I smiled and said "Get to Akabane…we need this one." I watched as he disappeared and I bit my tongue…please let this work.

I watched as Karma walked up to the batter's box and he began "Hang on one moment, this little set up isn't legal, you should have called them on it by now." The umpire began to get flustered and I knew that this was going to work just how I had planned. I gave the thumbs up to Karma and he stuck his tongue out and I shook my head and signalled to the rest that we had a plan in the making. Karma was knocked out and we were next to bowl.

I watched as they got 2 points and I sighed, just wait guys…the plan was almost complete and we now had to put the final phase into plan. The baseball team had begun to bunt and this caused a huge rift in my strategy and now I had to work around this…how? Shindo was next to bat and I began to get worried at the fact that it may be over if we don't get him out. I signalled Koro-sensei to get Karma to use his words again and he nodded and the final plan was ready. How would this pan out? Could it really work? As with assassination you have to catch your target off guard and this was our final surprise…clog the infield as well. I watched as they all moved to the infield and Karma began "Choking up the infield doesn't help the batter's concentration but what are you going to do about it? Now, if you had called them on it earlier there would be a president for telling us to back up, you're cool with this right chief?" I looked towards Asano who glared at me before smiling and saying "Proceed as you will, a true athlete does not falter before such trickery." I smiled, well done Karma…that was well said. And with that they moved within inches of Shindo and I smiled…as close as possible but only just enough to jump back in time.

This should work…but would he hit them or more importantly the ball? I nodded to Sugino who smiled and readied himself to bowl, I could see the fear and confusion in Shindo's face and that's when Karma began taunting Shindo into a panic. With the pressure of wanting to succeed along with the fear of hitting anyone it would muddle up Shindo's thoughts and he wouldn't be able to shoot straight. Now it was down to you boys, play well and don't let them win. I watched as Isogai and Karma dodged the bat and I cheered…this would work. Shindo was confused and the Principle had no back up plan. I signalled to Koro-sensei to get back over here but he simply pulled out something to eat and I face palmed. All they needed was to get the next couple out and we would have won. Shindo took his second hit and missed again, leaving Karma to grab the ball and get the others that were on bases out.

The game was finally ours and we had proved that we could win, against the best. The E class erupted into cheers and I sat down on the bench and chuckled, beat that Principle. I watched as the Principle left and that's when the whole team came over and began to cheer and I smiled and said "Good game guys, you all did it." Sugino patted my back and said "It was your plan, what the hell made you think of that?" I shrugged and said "Karma's smart mouth." The boys laughed and that's when I glanced at Shindo who looked at if he was recovering from shell shock and I tapped Sugino and said "Maybe you should relay some wisdom?" he nodded and I said "Right guys, let's get back to class." They all nodded and I looked back at Sugino and smiled, we were all turning into Koro-sensei in our own way.

*At night – Shinko's POV*

I lay on the couch and smiled, what a day. I shook my head and said "Did you really believe I could do it Sensei?" he looked down at me and said "Of course, after all your mother chose the perfect name for you sweetie…I had total faith in you." I smiled and said "Honestly, it has taken me to come back in E class to have faith in my own abilities." He laughed and said "Well…it sometimes takes up to make a mistake for us to pull ourselves back up." I nodded and said "Thank you Koro-sensei…for helping me find my true self." Koro-sensei nodded and said "Goodnight Shinko tomorrow may hold more challenges." I nodded…somehow in our current situation every day bred a new challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

(Karasuma's POV)

I watched as the whole class began the lunging and I smiled, it had been four months and already they had progressed. There was a few that stood out from the crowd like Maehara, Isogai, Karma Megu and Okano. They were all very good but the rest are nearly there with the rest, then something strange entangled around my consciousness and I turned and pushed Nagisa over and I creased my brow, how did he sneak up on me? Then something grabbed my arm and I turned and looked but before I could register anything I twisted the arm and then a squeal could be heard and I looked down to see Shinko in my grasp and I was holding her pretty tightly and then I gasped "I'm sorry Nagisa…sorry Shinko. I wasn't concentrating."

(Shinko's POV)

I winced as Karasuma still held my arm pretty tight and I choked out "Sir…can…you…let…me…go." Karasuma released my hand and I groaned and tried to rotate it and said "Jesus Christ, since when did you grip a student that hard?" he looked away and said "I'm sorry, it was a little over the top." I nodded and then the bell went for dinner and I watched as Karasuma walked off and I sighed and said "That was tense, I mean seriously that hurt." I glanced over at Nagisa and said "Are you okay?" he nodded and I hummed and watched as a few girls tried to get Karasuma to eat dinner with them and I sighed and said "Just leave it, he has already said no." but just then another man stood on top of the steps and I frowned, who was this?" then Karasuma began "Takaoka?" I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything there was to know about this guy and then it sprung, he was a good trainer but his methods were unorthodox and not only that but brutal and I knew that these guys wouldn't survive. He came down to us all smiles and laughter and I knew this was a mask to hide his true intentions until he had us roped in.

I sighed and walked over to a nearby tree and watched as the rabble got sucked in and I shook my head, this man was clearly trying to bait them before breaking them. He began handing out treats and then Hinano ran over and said "Do you want any of these?" I shook my head and said "I don't eat with fakers." Hinano frowned and I sighed and said "No, I'm not hungry." I growled at the fact that they had sent Takaoka in to do the physical side of this and I now had to watch as each one of my friends were broken body and soul.

*The next day –Shinko's POV*

I sat outside away from the group and watched as they all gathered for PE and I sighed, this was going to be brutal and I had to stop him if needed. I watched as he glanced around and then he turned to me and said "You joining us?" I laughed and said "In this classroom, I don't need to become an assassin…I'm already one." Takaoka laughed and said "Really? I don't much appreciate people who are above their actual status. So get your arse over here and quickly!" I laughed and said "No offence Mr Takaoka…but unless you would like to have your marching orders before the end of the day I suggest you don't tell me what to do." He prowled over to me and smiled like a school girl but then grabbed my hair and pulled me over to the group and I squealed. This man's grip was immense and it hurt my head just trying to get him off. He threw me to the ground and said "Now, you are part of this class and you will do as I tell you or you will be dismissed ahead of the assassination." I growled and he said "Now, now, no growling or I will have to punish you again."

I sat down beside Nagisa and he looked at me and whispered "Shinko, please don't hurt him. You will end up in so much trouble." I nodded but my eyes never left Takaoka and I knew his game. He then began explaining the new schedule and I looked at it in horror as it was more of a prison sentence than a junior high schedule. Maehara began to voice his concerns and I saw that face again and I stood up and said "Maehara!" but before I could do anything he had a knee in his gut and I heard a few gasps and I knew that Takaoka was ruthless. He then began "Rule number 1, we don't do can't. Rule number 2…we're a family and I'm the dad. Show me a family where dad isn't in control and I'll show you a family in crisis." I growled as he moved round to Kanzaki and Mimura and I knew for sure what ever came next wasn't going to be good. Then Kanzaki stood up and voiced her concerns about Mr Takaoka's class and I went to stand in her way but by the time I reached Takaoka he had already slapped her a mile away.

I turned and growled saying "What the fuck! Is this your way of getting us in shape? Because it sure as hell isn't going to be passed while I am here." But just as I finished Takaoka grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully behind my back and I screamed in pain as he whispered in my ear "Now, what did I tell you before about growling?" I winced in pain and he continued "Now this is your punishment…" and with that he proceeded to snap my arm clean in two. I screamed silently and as I dropped to the floor Karasuma ran out and shouted "Stop!" I slumped to the ground and whined quietly while Karasuma attended to Maehara and Kanzaki and then he looked at me and said "Shinko? Are you alright?" I felt the tears brimming and I couldn't form the words to say my arm was broken but then Isogai began "He has just broken her arm! We all heard the snap as clear as day."

(Karasuma's POV)

I looked over at the rest of the class who all nodded in agreement and then back to Shinko who was now sobbing quietly and I walked over and said "Shinko…let me have a look." She glanced up at me with those big eyes and I could feel my rage boil but I knew I couldn't make a bad impression in front of these kids so I began running my hand gently over her arm and when she screamed I stopped and saw the bone poking out. I winced and then looked up at Takaoka and but as I was about to say something Tentacle took over and Takaoka began to explain about how it was simple corporal punishment and I tried to ease the pain for Shinko but nothing I seemed to do worked. Just then Koro-sensei retreated and just as I was about to ask Takaoka pulled Shinko up by the broken arm and forced her back in line saying "Remember our little chat, well even the injured cannot skip these classes." I growled and said "You must be out of your mind, she needs this looking at." Takaoka then pushed her arm back again and popped the bone back in before walking to the front of the class and told them to do 300 squats.

(Shinko's POV)

I whined in pain as he began barking orders and I knew there was now no escape from this man. I stood next to Hinano and she began to wheeze heavily and then she whined "Mr Karasuma." I glanced as Takaoka came over and readied a fist and I stood in front of her and he laughed and aid "Then I will send both of you to the dirt." And with that he readied to lunge but then someone caught his arm and I looked behind him to see Karasuma and I smiled…he always came through. I then looked at Hinano and she smiled and Takaoka began issuing a challenge to Karasuma and I knew I was in no fit state to take up the knife and that's when he turned and glanced at us all and I closed my eyes and I began to feel very unsettled, I was dizzy and exhausted and I just needed to rest.

I fell to the ground in a pure blackness and that's when a lot of people called my name and I shook them off and said "I'm alright, just give me a minute to get rid of this dizziness." I pushed myself back up and Karasuma had chosen Nagisa and I smiled…nice choice sir. I watched as Nagisa approached Takaoka and I knew what was going to happen, we had been trying to come up with names for the move all of yesterday and now we had one…Cobra's strike. I smiled as he began to curb around Takaoka and I then closed my eyes and breathed out in a sigh of relief but then Karasuma came over to me and said "Are you alright?" I nodded and said "I think I…" but before I could finish I blackness overtook me and I hit the ground hard.

*Later in the day – Shinko's POV)

I sat up on the couch and sighed, this was no good. My arm killed and I couldn't sleep on this, I rose from the bed and walked into the classroom to see Koro-sensei still awake, watching some stupid drama and I shook my head and waltzed over to the corner of the room and sat down before pulling the covers over me and watching as all the cliché scenes got the desired effects from him and I rolled my eyes and said "Seriously?" He glanced over at me and said "How come you aren't lying on the couch?" I sighed and said "For as much as it is good I can't get comfortable and I can't lie on the broken arm so I just can't sleep." Koro-sensei nodded and said "Do you want to watch this with me?" I shook my head and said "No thanks, to be honest I feel that soap operas like that melt brain cells." He laughed and said "Question, if you didn't watch TV in prison…how did you entertain yourself?" I lowered my head and said "I read, most of the time and when I didn't I was having private lessons with a tutor." He nodded and then said "I will watch this last episode then you can sleep." I smiled and said "Don't worry, I have slept through noisier."

Koro-sensei smiled at me and said "You remind me of a girl I used to know, she was just like you but she died a very long time ago." I smiled and said "Question, why are you so secretive about your past?" he sighed and said "Because there are some things that people should never know about me." I sighed and said "Is it true that you stopped Nagisa from blowing himself up?" Koro-sensei nodded and said "It was a valid attempt but I would hate to see one of my students hurt themselves over me." I smiled and lowered my head and decided to try and sleep but I know I wouldn't. Let's just see what the next few weeks brought me.


	11. Chapter 11

(Nagisa's POV)

I sighed and continued to walk down the side of the hill when Ritsu appeared saying "The main campus has a pool…in the opposite direction." I sighed and glanced ahead at Shinko who had remained pretty silent since yesterday and I was beginning to get worried that she was hurt more than she was telling anyone. I shook my head and then Karma began "I heard about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I sighed and said "Yeah, but the person I feel the most sorry for is Shinko, she must be in some serious pain." Karma nodded and said "I would have killed the bastard had I been there." I laughed and said "I'm sure you would have Karma." Then Koro-sensei stopped and we all glanced at what was behind the bush which had moved and we all smiled, he had created a pool from the natural surroundings for us. I cheered and jumped in and watched as many others did the same. It was kind of cool when he did things like this and to be honest…kind of hard to want to kill him.

(Shinko's POV)

I watched as everyone jumped in and I sighed and sat beside a tree and looked up at the canopy above and smiled the perfect setting for a pool…well done Koro-sensei. Then Koro-sensei began setting so many rules and I sighed and watched as everyone else began having fun but just then Hinano splashed water over him and I sat more upright, his whole body had swelled to twice its size…another weak point. I smiled and then Karma began to try and topple the lifeguard seat and I knew that he would either get him in or we would all take some action. I stood up and said "So the great Koro-sensei has a weakness to water huh? This could be simpler than we know." Koro-sensei chuckled and said "I'm afraid it isn't that easy my sweet child, if it was then you would have already succeeded." I laughed and nodded to the rest who in turn nodded back and I smirked and walked away from the pool but something rustled and I looked around but only caught a glimpse of white before something covered my mouth and I began to get drowsy…chloroform? I felt myself falling and as I looked ahead I saw Shiro in front of me and I knew I was in trouble.

*Hours later – Shinko's POV*

I awoke with a banging headache and I blinked a couple of times and tried to move my hands but something prevented me and I felt around and realised that my hands were tied behind my back. Then I realised the screaming pain coming from my arm and I winced. I tried to remember the last thing and I saw and then it hit me, it must have been Itona and Shiro that captured me. But what did they want with me? Then the door opened and I glared at the intruder and Shiro chuckled and said "Ah, Miss Yunmi…you have finally awoken." I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down and said "Without you, the classroom cannot function properly…they may have secondary leaders but no one really knows what to do. However, you will be the final piece of our plan. So you may want to get some rest." I turned away from him and he smiled and said "Goodnight Miss Yunmi."

I watched as the room was once again filled with darkness and I sighed, whatever they were planning it somehow involved me. I tried to move my arms into a better position but the rope that bound my hand was too tight and I eventually gave up and tried to lie down instead. I glanced at the light under the door and I knew I wasn't escaping because someone was sat just outside the door. I sighed and silently prayed that the class wouldn't do anything stupid. Please make the right choices guys, don't fall for this plan. I closed my eyes and decided that if I was to be at my best I would need to rest.

*The next day – Shinko's POV*

I kicked out as Itona came close but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the floor and said "Will you stop fighting!" I growled and said "Leave me alone!" Then something was injected into my neck and I squirmed and then my whole body relaxed and I knew Shiro had injected something into me to stop me thrashing and I began to move upwards and I glanced down to see the floor leaving my feet and I gasped but still couldn't move anything and it frightened me the most, I hated heights and didn't climb unless needed. Then I watched as Shiro and Itona left and I yelled "Hey! You can't just leave me!" Shiro waved a hand and said "Oh we can, and we are doing…enjoy your day." I groaned and tried to sway my body but the branch above me made a cracking noise and I gulped, it was a long way down and did I really want to fall that far? Then a loud bang was heard and I looked up to see smoke rising from the area where the pool was and I frowned, what had they done? Then a lot of water rushed past me and I looked down to see Isogai and Maehara go past me and I gasped and said "Guys?" they looked up and shouted "Shinko? What are you doing up there?" I sighed and said "Shiro caught me; I don't know what he wants with me." Then more came down and I gasped and looked as Koro-sensei came flying past me and knocked me off the branch and I flew past the others and my rope caught on a rock and it jarred my arms.

I winced and said "Koro-sensei!" he looked back at me and said "Shinko? Where have you been?" I sighed and said "Shiro kidnapped me, long story but I need you to concentrate on getting the students to safety." Koro-sensei nodded and I closed my eyes and rolled myself off the rock and as I crashed down the mountain the rope slowly unravelled and I winced as I hit a sharp rock at the bottom and I got up shakily and said "Itona! Shiro! I am calling you into a fight!" Itona appeared and said "Like you could beat me…but if you want to be killed then fine." I readied myself and then he crouched and revealed his tentacles and I smiled, perfect he was taking the bait. However, before I could kick up anything he had me by the waist and pulled me closer saying "You will never beat the wolf…sheep." I growled but then Terasaka said "Oi, tentacles two…I'm not going to stand by while you use me as a dummy…so come one." I gasped and then looked up at Karma and smiled…he knew what he was doing, I suppose. I was then thrown towards Shiro and I watched as he came closer so I changed my position so that I would kick him in the stomach and I knew that I at least held some chance at beating him. I linked my legs around him and held his hands in place and I knew I had him now.

He grunted as we hit the floor and I pinned his arms and said "Everyone…jump now!" the whole class then began to make a huge splash and I smiled as Itona's weaknesses were exposed and I looked down at Shiro who then punched me in the nose and I rolled off in utter pain. He rolled over and said "You truly are the Alpha of this class; we will be back Miss Yunmi, Itona! Let's go!" I glared up at Shiro but before I could move Itona was beside him and I sighed and watched as they left and I knew that it wasn't the last we would hear of those two. Then I turned to find Terasaka and Hara arguing about the wise cracks he made about her weight and I sighed and I smiled as Karma per usual got involved and I sat down on the rock smiled as the whole class cheered at the fact that we had once again beat someone away for our eventual goal. I shook my head and stood up and said "Alright guys, we may have beaten those two douches but we now have the exams to focus on so study hard." All the class cheered and I smiled and went to walk away but then someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to find Isogai who began "I am glad you took out Shiro, you really know how to fight." I smiled a little and said "That's what comes from being a great assassin." Isogai smiled and I carried on walking away, this class had taught me what it was like to be accepted again but just how long would this last?

I walked past the classroom and up the mountain towards a small cave that overlooked the whole of Kunugigaoka and it was perfect for watching the sunset. I walked up the dirt path and watched as butterflies and birds past me in twos and I smiled and sighed, as I looked up I could see the mouth of the cave and I smiled and glanced behind me to check that nobody had followed me…I didn't want company right now. I reached the mouth of the cave and I sat on the edge of an overhang and I smiled as I watched the rest of the class file into the classroom and I knew they were ready to go home. I rested my head on my hand and watched as the sky went from a perfect blue to burnt orange and floral pinks and I smiled…I am still thinking of you Ginko. I promised I wouldn't forget you and I have never forgotten your smile. I looked up as the clouds streaked the sky and a lone tear fell from my eye, it had been 7 years since I had seen Ginko and now I doubt I ever will. "I thought I would find you up here." I lifted my head up to see Karasuma stood above me and I smiled weakly and said "Hey sir, something wrong?" He sat beside me and said "Just wondering where you were, the class did well today don't you think?" I smiled and said "They are learning to use each other's talents to execute a successful assassination." Karasuma nodded and said "You know a lot about assassination and how it should be done." I lowered my head and said "As a child growing up with assassin parents and brothers and sisters who were all assassins…it was inevitable that some of it would stick."

I looked out towards the horizon and smiled saying "Do you have any family?" Karasuma shook his head and said "I was an orphan from a young age, both my parents were killed by assassins and that is why I became one…to avenge them someday." I nodded slowly and said "And did you?" Karasuma turned away and said "Yeah, stabbed him in the back and left him to die in the dirt." I whistled and said "An experience like that can change a person; I'm guessing that you don't like people getting too close then?" He smiled and said "I don't want them hurt like my parents." I smiled and said "Not everything ends in death you know?" He looked at me and I smiled a little and continued "I'm going to go to bed" he nodded and I stood up and descended back towards the classroom and I glanced up at the crescent moon and sighed, not long left until the deadline was upon us. However, the midterm exams were close and we had to focus on that as well as the assassination of our teacher. Could we do it?


	12. Chapter 12

(Nagisa's POV)

We all sat outside while we did some last minute cramming for our tests in a few days' time and I looked up to see Shinko in the tree above me with a simple book in her hand and I frowned, how was it she could be so relaxed that she could slack off yet get the best scores in 3rd year? "Koro-sensei, will this be like last time where if we don't place in the top 50 you will leave?" Koro-sensei stopped and said "I realise that I was a little unrealistic last time so this time I will cultivate your bloodlust for assassination…anyone who not only gets a personal best on this test will get to lop off one of my tentacles without me resisting." We all stopped studying at this point; lop off one of his tentacles? He began to explain what shooting off one of his tentacles would mean and I looked at Karma and then towards Shinko who smiled and said "Are you serious about this? Because I will hold you to this if you go back on this promise." Koro-sensei crossed his heart and smiled saying "I would never lie to one of my students." Shinko slumped back and said "Alright guys and girls, Isogai has secured a library booking and I want us to try and all use it to our potential…it is to be used in a couple of days and it may help us get ahead in these exams." The whole class cheered and I smiled, she truly was a motivator.

(Shinko's POV)

I watched as they all cheered and I smiled, we had this in the bag and nobody could stop us this time. I hoped down off the tree and began to walk away when Karma stopped me and said "Aren't you studying?" I smiled and said "I already know half of this, I'm going to the main campus to gain Intel on the A class and Gakushu." Karma nodded and I smiled and walked down the mountain. They gained the upper hand on us during the last tests and I wanted to make sure nothing sneaky was going to be pulled this time. I walked onto the main campus just as Karasuma and Jelavic were walking back up and I smiled and said "Hello sir, miss. Are you enjoying the morning?" Jelavic smiled and said "And why aren't you studying?" I laughed and said "Just making sure that the Principle won't pull another trick like last time." Karasuma turned away and said "No need, we have just talked to him." I smiled and said "Yeah, he told you what you wanted to hear…I'm spying on the son…after all; he gave me the heads up last time."

Karasuma nodded and I walked onto the main campus and Karasuma said "Be careful, I don't want you injured again." I nodded and said "I will handle myself this time." I walked down the corridors and I heard Gakushu in one of the lecture rooms and I smiled and decided I would place my recorder on.

(Nagisa's POV)

We sat in class waiting for Shinko to return when Sugino's phone rang and he smiled and said "It's Shindo, what's up man?" they began to talk and then Sugino said "I think they all need to hear this…" and with that Shindo was put on loudspeaker. I listened as he introduced the big 5 and then another voice interrupted "What are you doing?" I laughed and said "Haha, nice timing Shinko." Sugino said "Our Shinko is a ninja."

(Shinko's POV)

I smiled at Shindo and said "Please don't have a heart attack on me, carry on with your commentating, it was quite fun to listen to." He shook his head and I said "What exactly is he teaching you?" Shindo shrugged his shoulders "I'm not in there am I, and besides I have only just arrived." I smirked and said "Sugino…can you hear me?" Sugino replied and I smiled and said "Right, gather Isogai and the rest and tell them to meet me on the field, I have a battle plan." Sugino gave a swift answer then Shindo put the phone down and I smiled and said "Shindo, can you do me a favour?" Shindo nodded so I pulled out my recorder and said "Take this in there with you, record everything but don't let Gakushu see it and then return it to me once the session has finished, I need to ensure they aren't pulling tricks on us."

Shindo looked at the recorder and took it from my hands saying "I will do my best, just ensure that he doesn't see this." Shindo nodded and walked into the lecture room and I smiled. Finally we could find out if there was going to be anything new. I walked away from the main campus and back up to the E class and I saw the whole class gathered on the grass and I smiled and ran over and shouted "Alright E class, I have a plan. Everyone gather round." They all swarmed over and I smiled and said "I have an insider to monitor the lecture that A class is getting and now we have to think about hitting the books. Isogai, Nakamura, Nagisa, Okuda, Kanzaki, Kayano and I will take the first hour, and then we will go up in groups of seven from there onwards. Any books you might find useful take back for the class." All the class cheered and I turned and made my way back down the mountain. I turned to Nagisa and said "The A class should be finished with their independent study in about half an hour; hopefully Shindo pulls through for us." Nagisa nodded and I smiled and made my way back down to campus.

 ***Half an hour later – Shinko's POV***

I sat at the end of the table and wrote down some facts on Japanese history when a voice from behind called "Well, if it isn't the E class scum. This library is wasted on the likes of you. Pearls before swine…don't you think?" I turned to be faced with the Big 5 and I sighed, looking at the rest they all knew who these four douches were and I stood up and said "Do you really want to play this game?" Then Gakushu walked behind them and beckoned for me to follow and I sighed and turned to Nagisa who nodded and I walked past the other four and out into the corridor where Gakushu was leant against the wall. I shook my head and said "And what do you want?" he laughed and said "For them to start defending themselves for once." I scoffed and said "Fine by me, so how is the puppeteer then?" Gakushu glared at me and I smiled and said "Its uncanny how much you both look and act the same." Then the other four came running out and I smiled and said "It seems that they handled it perfectly fine Asano."

The other four glanced at Gakushu and said "I think we made a mistake…we placed a bet with them that if they beat us then A class would do whatever E class wanted and vice versa." I smiled and said "Well, that makes this interesting. Well if you don't mind I will get back to my studying…" but as I turned around Gakushu grabbed my arm and I twisted it behind his back and said "Don't touch me." He winced and said "I will place my own bet but this is between me and you." I smirked and said "Go on then, I'm listening." He pulled him arm out of my grasp and said "If I place top on the overall category in these tests, then you spill E class' secrets without holding back and if you place top in the overall category…" I smiled and said "Not only will you declare E class better but you will leave us alone…forever." Gakushu nodded and I smiled and said "I wish you the best of luck." He nodded and I walked back into the library and sat back down with the class. Game on Asano!

 ***The day of the exams***

(Shinko's POV)

I sat in the front of the class and looked at the paper and smiled…game on Asano. I looked around at the others in the class and although we were taking this test alone we were all together. I looked up at the teacher that was in the room and he nodded and said "If you're all ready, let's begin." I breathed out and began writing the first question and I winced…these were junior high exam questions? These were monsters. I looked at the quote and smiled classic Catcher and the Rye. I smiled and began correcting the quote and I smirked…good luck Asano. I chuckled at the fact that Catcher and the Rye wasn't a recommended read for A class because it was classed as a back story that wasn't needed but Koro-sensei had recommended it anyway. This test was going to be a breeze and there was nobody to stop me.

Next was science and I smiled at the fact that Okuda would do really well here, this bet was as good as ours. I looked over the question and began writing an answer that I deemed suitable and I knew for a fact that I could make this question make sense in a different way. I looked over at Okuda who was beaming like a Cheshire cat and then I looked back at the rest and they all looked up and I smiled at the fact that we were in this as a team and not individually or we would never succeed. The rest of the science paper went smoothly and I shuffled it to the back and pulled out the social studies paper and honestly they were monsters. They didn't only look challenging but they would even stump A class. How many times have the Tokyo international met? Woah, erm how was I to know? I know a bit but not much…at least Isogai would get this, he had the privilege to go to Africa with Koro-sensei recently and it was a sheer beauty this appeared in the paper. I sat back in my chair and tried to remember everything we had done in class and to be honest it wasn't that hard when you took the question apart.

Japanese next and we had to translate the quote into something that not only makes more sense but is unique. I bit my bottom lip and began flicking my pen…something unique? I looked over at Kanzaki and I knew she had this one…we may stand a chance of beating A class after all. I breathed out and began 'And as the cherry blossoms bloomed upon the trees the warrior sat…darkened by his deed and all shunned his work.' I smiled…it was original at least. But was it good enough? I crossed my fingers and looked up momentarily in hopes that nobody was struggling. Maths was the final written exam…I glanced at the clock and sighed, only half an hour left. I glanced at the question and winced…what sort of question was this? I shook my head and began to dissect the question in hopes of maybe being able to get the right answer…please let this be right.

*After 2 days of testing the exams are finally over and E class have gathered in their class for results. Shinko's POV*

I sat at the back with Karma and I bit my lower lip in hopes that maybe I had done it, Koro-sensei walked in with the results and I sat up a little and he began "Results are in, let's see who managed to get the chance to lop off one of my tentacles." He opened the first envelope and said "English first, tied first in E class and in the grade…Shinko Yunmi and Numakura Rio! Well done you two!" I smiled and glanced at Numakura and she said "All in the reading, right Shinko?" I nodded and said "I read it in jail…seeing if it could inspire me." The class laughed and Koro-sensei began "Well done Nagisa…spelling needs improvement." I chuckled and said "We all have problems." Then Koro-sensei pulled up the next envelope and said "Japanese next, ranked first in E class…Kanzaki Yukiko…first in the grade goes to…Shinko Yunmi!" I smiled and said "My quote actually beat Asano? I will give the tentacle to Kanzaki." Koro-sensei smiled and then I continued "And the English tentacle to Rio." Both girls cheered and I sat back content with myself…it was merely a reflection on myself. We were two to none at the moment. "Social studies next, first in E class and tied first in the grade…Isogai and Shinko." I gasped, I tied first? I shook my head and said "Seriously? Give the tentacle to Isogai." Koro-sensei nodded and said "Okay if you're sure Shinko." I smiled and said "I can't take all the tentacles."

Koro-sensei then began "So be it, Science next and first in E class…Okuda Manami! And first in the year…Shinko again!" I lowered my head and said "Give the tentacle to Okuda…I know how much she wanted this." Koro-sensei handed Okuda the paper and I smiled and said "You deserve it." Okuda nodded and then the class went wild, all talking about who had won maths…I glanced at Karma and he smiled and said "Don't worry, you can do it." I nodded slightly and then Koro-sensei began "Finally maths, Can you do it Shinko?" I shrugged and said "They were tough questions." Koro-sensei nodded and said "I have faith in you my dear." I closed my eyes and he said "First in E class…Shinko and first in the year…" I clenched my fists and he sounded slightly high pitched and said "Shinko Yunmi! You beat Asano by three points and took the top spot!" I shot up and said "And I want this tentacle!" The whole class laughed and said "She finally takes one for herself." Then Koro-sensei held up a tentacle and said "Overall placing first in every subject for Year 3..." I gulped this was the part of the bet that I hadn't told the class about but Asano and I had made a deal that if I placed top he would leave the E class alone and if he placed first I would tell him E class' secret. "Shinko Yunmi…top scores on everything!" I jumped for joy and said "We won the bet!"

Then Terasaka went to the front and said "Hey, we got best overall in Home Ec…even placed above Shinko…we each want a tentacle." I glanced at Koro-sensei and said "It's only fair; I mean Home Ec is one of the hardest subjects." Koro-sensei began to fluster and I knew that having eight tentacles removed was a huge problem for him. Eventually Koro-sensei agreed to allow Home Ec and I smiled as we all had an assembly before the end of term and I knew we could walk in there proud at the fact that we had beaten A class at their own game. We walked down to the assembly and smiled at the fact that no matter how far we were pushed down…we would always rise back to the top.

We walked towards the hall and I smiled and said "E class, we will wait to see if they are still willing to cooperate." Isogai nodded and said "I sent them the conditions in which we discussed…I'm hoping that they don't back out." I smiled and said "They can't back out now…if they did the whole school would know within minutes." Isogai nodded and then I heard Terasaka taunting Asano and the others and I smiled and said "Enough Terasaka, we don't boast or gloat because we know what it's like." Terasaka nodded and I turned to Asano and said "I presume you know the terms of our agreement, after all I made sure it was sent." Asano growled and said "I got it alright, no need to ensure it." I smiled and said "I'm simply making sure that you aren't going to back out on us." Asano shook his head and said "I wouldn't consider it." I smiled and said "Good, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your peers." And with that I went to turn around but then Asano said "Hold it Yunmi, I…I just wanted to congratulate you on taking first place." I turned back around and said "No need, it was defiantly a close one and I must admit I was worried I wouldn't even come close. But I suppose studying in prison gave me an edge." And with that I walked to line up and I knew that he hated congratulating me.

I smiled and looked back at the line and shook my head, not only do we get to get closer to assassinating Koro-sensei but we get an island retreat to Okinawa. This was going to be one hell of a reward and furthermore, Asano couldn't hurt nor pick on the E class any longer.

*After the assembly – Karasuma's POV*

I watched as the entire class except one left and I glanced back at Shinko who was now sat on the window sill and I sighed, if she was to stay here she might be hurt but where would I take her? I walked over and said "Shinko, do you want to come back to mine for the next week or so until we go to Okinawa?" Shinko looked up and said "Seriously?" I nodded and said "And then we can get you a new wardrobe for the trip." She looked down and said "I don't want to be a bother." I smirked and hit the back of her head and said "C'mon, let's get you home." She smiled while rubbing her head and mumbled "Thank you, but only if your certain." I turned and smiled, she was really concerned that I wouldn't accept her. I began to walk off and she puffed out and said "Hold it Karasuma, not everyone walks like a speed train." I smiled and said "Learn to run then." She giggled and I looked into the setting sun and smiled…was this truly living? Why would anyone abandon her?


	13. Apologies

Hi all, StBuckley here and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I have so much stuff going on in my life at the moment with some of my family dying and then university putting pressure on my work I haven't managed to write much fanfiction. I just wanted to let you all know I wasn't dead and was still here but until the funeral is over and my essays are in I won't be updating so towards the beginning of march things will resume to normal. Sorry and please don't leave me…I promise I will try it's just major hard to find the will to write at the moment. Please bear with me.

Sorry, StBuckley


	14. Chapter 13 (continued story)

(Shinko's POV)

I woke up and stretched out and looked at the ceiling in which my temporary bedroom was located. I smiled and then Nagisa called, I picked up the phone and said "Hey Nagisa, why so early in the morning?" he laughed and said "Me and Sugino are going to the forest just beside school to do some bug hunting to gather money for the trip, do you want to come?" I smiled; it would be a good chance to sharpen my assassination skills "Sure, I will meet you there." Nagisa make a confused sound and said "I'm now living with Karasuma until the assassination is over." Nagisa laughed and said "That was a quick move." I laughed and said "It's not like I had a lot to move." I smiled and said "I will be there soon, just don't leave me behind." And with that I closed the phone and grabbed a blue T shirt and small blue shorts and went towards the bathroom, this would be fun. I walked downstairs to see Karasuma sat on the couch with papers all around him and I shook my head and said "I'm going out, Nagisa and Sugino are meeting me there…is that okay?" Karasuma looked at me and nodded before pointing to his phone and I nodded and ran out of the house.

I raced towards school and when I turned the corner Nagisa and Sugino were waiting by the gates and I smiled and said "Hey guys, thanks for waiting." Nagisa smiled and said "No problem, it was Sugino's idea to call you." I smiled and said "You're such a gentleman Sugino, mind you...I would have expected to see Kanzaki here." Sugino blushed and said "Yeah well, we figured you could do with some time out, living with Karasuma can't be easy." I smiled and looked up towards the classroom and smiled saying "I'm surprised he was able to get me out of there so soon...I thought I might have been in there until we assassinated Koro-Sensei." Nagisa laughed and rubbed the back of his head saying "Well, we're glad you're out of there...let's get bug hunting, shall we?" Sugino and I nodded and we began our treck up the mountain in hopes of finding the money making bugs. I walked up the path with Nagisa casually talking when Sugino called "I found one guys!" Nagisa and I ran to his location and we found him crouched over a mound of bugs and I walked over and said "What have you found?" Sugino picked up the Stag Beetle with a pair of tweezers and said "This beauty, they go for hundreds." I smiled and said "Only until factory breeding, they lowered the value of the stag beetle ages ago." then a female voice rung out saying "You know your bugs, not many know the Stag Beetle's true value." I looked up to find Hinano in a flowery pink top and I smiled and said "It happened to be one of the most devastating news to many bug fanatics." Hinano jumped down and said "You're quite educated on this stuff." Sugino sighed and said "So we won't have the money to impress the females on Okinawa then?" I laughed and said "You don't need money to impress females Sugino, your personality alone can draw in a crowd." Then Hinano smiled and said "There are plenty more money making bugs out there Suginio, why don't I help you guys find some huh?"

We spent some hours collecting the bugs necessary to have a leisurely time on our vacation when Sugino fist-pumped and said "This should be enough, we will have a smashing time now." then another voice called and said "How about quad-droupling that there?" the group and I turned to find the class pervert, Okajima in the tree above us and I frowned, how could we do that? Then he gestured for us to follow him and I nodded and the group followed to where Koro-Sensei sat reading what appeared to be porn magazines and I sighed and said "What is he doing?" Okajima smiled and said "I have been swapping and changing the magazines in these piles for a few weeks now and I have photographed several different reactions to them and now I have loaded them up with his favourites, he is sat on a bug net which will fall and when it does he will fall into a pit of anti-sensei bb's and we will have the reward money." I shook my head "Seriously, porn might actually save the world." Nagisa laughed and said "I will accept anything so long as it kills Koro-sensei." I nodded and then a strange noise emitted from Koro-Sensei and I frowned and whispered "Okajima, what does that mean?" he scrolled through his phone and said "I don't have a record for that one, does he like it or hate it?" Then his tentacle extended and he grabbed a bug off the tree and then Hinano squealed and screamed "An Albino Stag Beetle! No way, thank you Koro-Sensei." I smiled and Sugino said "So what is so special about this stag beetle?" I walked closer to it and said "It's so unique that it can't be manufactured so it is worth more, all in all...this is worth about the same as our pile of bugs and more." Then Hinano smiled and said "The one who can catch me, can share the pot with me and Shinko." I smiled and watched as all the boys chased after Hinano and I then turned to Koro-sensei and said "Oh and by the way...don't think I won't tell the entire class about this dirty little secret" and with that I turned my back to Koro-sensei and ran off after the rest of the group.

 ***Day's later, Lovro has been called to help the students train for the island kill. Shinko's POV***

I sat on the field with a cast over my arm and I sighed and watched as the rest polished their marksman skills and I turned away and sighed, I was on the side lines for this assassination due to Takaoka breaking my arm I couldn't really kill Koro-sensei. I watched as Karma and Karasuma fought and I smiled but then Koro-sensei came and sat next to me saying "It's a shame I won't have you joining in the assassination, but I suppose that is a god thing." I smiled and said "Well, I may not be able to physically but I can in the planning and carrying out of the plan...after all I am the Alpha of the classroom and if that means I have to sit on the bench I will." Koro-sensei gulped and I smiled and said "I'm never really out of the game Koro-sensei." Koro-sensei gulped and I stood up and Lovro smiled and said "You not practising Shinko?" I shook my head and said "I can't with a broken arm which means I'm out of action for this assassination plan but I am helping co-ordinate it. Isogai will be the main battle field leader but I will be behind the scenes trying to conduct the best battle we can.

Lovro nodded and I lifted up and said "I'm going to go and talk to Ritsu for a while, stick around for dinner...it's on Karasuma." Lovro smiled and said "I think I might just stay...do you need help with anything?" I smiled and said "I may have a broken arm but I can deal with it." And then a flashback hit...

 ***6 months earlier***

" **Oh c'mon you can walk on that leg...it's only a little bit broken" I sighed and tried to lift up but fell back down in excruciating pain and the officer sighed and pulled me to my feet and I limped over to the cell door and then the guy behind me kicked the back of my knee and I collapsed to the floor and the officer growled "Yunmi! Get your arse off this floor now!" I gulped and ushered back up and limped down to breakfast once more.**

 ***END***

"Shiniko! Are you in there kid?" I turned back to Lovro and I shook my head and said "Yeah...sorry, just a flashback." And with that I walked back into the building and went to the classroom to find Shiro and Itona sat there and I sighed and said "What do you guys want?" Shiro laughed and said "What makes you think we want anything?" I sighed and said "Oh c'mon, I'm not an idiot...you always want something from us." Itona stood up and I moved back a little but he advanced and Shiro began "Itona, stand down...she can't harm us with all the injuries she has suffered over the past few months." I looked between the two and Itona walked back to Shiro and said "Why must I always stand down?" Shiro shook his head and said "Miss Yunmi, I just wanted to wish you and the class good luck on Okinawa due to Itona and I not attending...please do your best." I nodded and said "Any assassination attempt we do is with our full potential, it's a shame you won't be joining us but if we do somehow manage to kill him, you and Itona will be included in the prize money...don't worry."

Shiro stood up and said "I wasn't worried but I am glad you reassured us of this." I sighed and said "I assume that you will be kept up to date during our trip?" Shiro laughed and said "You're awfully observant Miss Yunmi." I smiled and said "That's part of our training." He smiled at me and walked past me with Itona in tow and I slumped to the ground and rubbed my arm as during the conversation the pain had flared but I couldn't show weakness to them. "Are you alright Shiniko?" I glanced at Ritsu and smiled saying "Yeah, fine just has a twitch." Ritsu gave me a concerned look and I rolled my eyes and said "Honestly, I will be fine in a minute." Ritsu nodded and I walked back towards the staffroom to find Jelavic and Lovro talking and I smiled and went to the drawers and picked up the Ibuprofen and took a couple dry before smiling and walking out. What was I supposed to say to people? What did they expect me to say?

I watched as the group stopped training for the day and I smiled as they left one by one and I knew that this vacation was our best chance to assassinate Koro-sensei. I watched as the sky turned orange and Karasuma came over to where I was sitting and said "You alright kiddo?" I smiled and said "Yeah fine, just wondering if there is something we are missing from this plan? I want this to be our best chance of killing him before March...but there is a part of me that doesn't want to kill him for fear of returning to jail." Karasuma nodded and patted my back "Don't worry, your plan is fine, it might be our final attempt and I'm sure there would be an uproar if the world's saviour was taken back to jail after this." I shook my head and said "I don't think it would happen like that." Karasuma sighed "C'mon, we best go make sure is everything is packed before tomorrow comes around." I nodded and walked beside him down the mountain. Tomorrow we left for Okinawa and then we were alone with Koro-sensei.

 ***The next day, Nagisa's POV***

I watched as the ferry pulled away and I smiled, the first time in a couple of years that I had been away during vacation and I couldn't believe I could spend it with friends. I glanced over at Karma and Terasaka arguing and I shook my head, Karma always had a way to wind someone up. I then looked towards the bow to see Shiniko in a blue shirt and a two toned pink skirt with her legs hanging over the edge and she had a laptop on her knee and I creased my brow, what was she working on now? I walked over and said "Hey Shin, what'cha doing here?" She glanced up and said "Oh hey Nagisa, just putting the final touches to the plan before we arrive on Okinawa." I nodded and moved her shoes out the way and sat down next to her and watched as she typed up an itinerary and I sighed "Do we really need one?" She nodded and said "It's just s ruse to throw Koro-sensei off the scent so we can prepare for the assassination. " I laughed and replied "You're really taking this assassination seriously aren't you?" She smiled towards me and said "Of course, after all...I was brought up to be professional."

 ***Shiniko's POV***

I smiled towards Nagisa and smiled while he took deep breath and laughed saying "It feels so good to be in the sea air." I nodded and said "I thought I would never see the sea before I was back behind bars...but it seems the heaven's do shine down on me." Nagisa smiled and said "I'm sure once this is all over...you will be let free. I mean...they surely can't keep the saviour of the world behind bars can they?" I looked out towards the big blue ocean and said "That's what Karasuma said, why is it that everyone assumes that just because I saved the world that it will overshadow the fact that I...killed someone." And with that I stood up and walked back towards the deck of the ship where I turned and glanced at Nagisa once more before walked down below and I watched as the whole class smiled and joked with Koro-sensei and I smiled...this was truly perfect. How could we kill someone that could make us smile? How was that fair? I laid the laptop down and walked over to Nakamura and said "What happened here?" Nakamura smiled and said "Koro-sensei will be trapped on Okinawa due to it being an island." I smiled and said "Then my plan might actually work, let's just hope that things go to plan." Nakamura nodded and said "I hope so too."

I looked away and sighed, so long as the world was saved I couldn't care what happened to me afterwards. I looked towards the setting sun and smiled, I was content and so was the class...even if this was our last. I sighed and walked back up to the deck to find Asano stood on the railings and I called "What are you doing?" he turned to me and said "Just watching the sun set...its probably the most relaxing thing to do on this ship." I smiled and walked over to the railings and said "I forgot just how beautiful the world is behind bars." Asano sighed and said "Did you actually kill that boy?" I looked down at the rolling waves and I felt a tear fall...what was I to tell him? "Shinko!" I turned at the same time as Asano to find Karma stood behind us and he turned and glared at Asano "You stay away from her, Shin we need you down below to help us with an itinerary...Nagisa said you had started one."

I nodded and said "See you later Asano, tell the group I will be there in a minute." Karma nodded and walked back towards the bow and I turned to Asano and said "Not everything is as black and white as your told...but maybe one day you will find the truth." And with that I walked back towards the deck of the ship. I looked at the group as they were looking at the plans of the island and how our assassination could actually work. During our final training sessions we had devised a plan in which we pulled together all of Koro-sensei's weaknesses into one plan. We had split into tactical teams and now I had set them on different tasks. I looked over at Koro-sensei and he smiled at me and said "You look like a lost sheep little one, what is the matter?" I looked around and said "Our attempt will be our biggest yet and I am just trying to find my place in this." He walked over to me and said "Your place is leader, you guide them in how his attempt will pan out...even down to the last miniscule detail I'm sure. That is where you belong." I frowned and said "But, what if this doesn't work? What if I fail them and we don't succeed? Then what?" Koro-sensei sighed and said "Do you ever stop worrying?" I shook my head and said "I was born to worry."

He looked at me confused and I sighed and said "It isn't worth telling, right now I have to focus on the assassination attempt." And with that I walked over to Nagisa who was currently occupying his team with the task I had set which would be securing the hover boards and metal cage around out area. This was going to be the biggest assassination attempt anyone in assassin history had attempted. I looked around and finally I smiled genuinely, they had begun to take this seriously and I knew that we still had a while to go but it was only a matter of time before they could become fully fledged assassins. The ride may have been bumpy but Okinawa was going to be our last chance to kill Koro-Sensei and we had to give it our all.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long update…I drifted off into other anime's and kinda couldn't carry on until I rewatched the series again. I do apologise and I will have the next chapter up soon enough. I apologise and please don't hate me so much


End file.
